


These Kingdoms We've Built

by Keyboard_Weaving_Stories



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Mob, Always Female Tony Stark, Angst, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyboard_Weaving_Stories/pseuds/Keyboard_Weaving_Stories
Summary: “Do you two know each other?” Ty asked, looking over his shoulder at the woman, a coy smile playing on his lips. “You’re usually not this rude until after your third drink.”The fact that these two only seemed to egg each other on only served to annoy Steve more. They were made for each other, he thought bitterly. “We met once or twice before. Nothing memorable.”“Steve is anything but memorable,” Toni agreed, meeting the blond’s eyes in challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has officially been about four years since I've posted a story, and it's not for a lack of trying! I know I've written a Mob AU before, but this story is completely different and in no way related (but hopefully better written!) . This story just happened to be the most developed in my stash of planned AUs and other works. I wanted to try my hand at writing a Female Tony, as well as a Stuckony story line, so here we go!

Rain pattered a staccato rhythm against the window, drowning out the ticking of the clock perched on the office’s fireplace mantle. A blond man was seated at the mahogany desk, chair reclined back and one long leg crossed over the other. His suit was a sharp navy blue, the fabric stretched tight over his muscles, accented by a thin black tie. His elbow was propped on one armrest, cradling his chin in his palm while the other hand balanced a glass of whiskey on his knee. He was the picture of peace, gaze drifting lazily over the gardens outside the window despite how the rain blurred the image. The man was so lost in his reveries that, when the clock on the mantle chimed, his blue eyes blinked in surprise. How long had he been staring off? What had he even been working on?

The phone on the corner of the desk chirped twice, and Steve had all of five seconds to pinch the bridge of his nose before the intercom crackled to life. “Your four o’clock is in the library, Steve.”

Steve’s brow furrowed, expression only growing more annoyed. Pressing down a button on the phone, Steve leaned in. “What four o’clock? I thought I was done for the day,” Steve asked. “Why am I just now hearing about this, Sharon?"

“Because,” a voice started from the doorway, and Steve’s gaze flicked up to meet that of his second in command, Bucky Barnes. “I had Sharon set up the meeting an hour ago.”

The brunet tossed his jacket over the back of the brown leather chair before Steve’s desk, rolling up the sleeves of his white button-down on his way to the bar in the corner. His dark locks were freshly styled, and Steve would’ve sworn his friend had just started his day if it wasn’t for the dark-red speckles of blood staining the sleeve of his right arm. No doubt from Bucky’s “meeting” this morning. “And who am I supposed to be meeting with?” Steve asked, brow arched.

“Stark’s daughter and her fiancé.”

Steve tensed immediately, slamming his glass on the desk and standing. His desk chair rolled back under the force. Bucky remained unfazed as he examined a bottle of scotch. “Are you fucking joking right now? I really hope you are, for your sake.”

“Cut that shit. We both know you aren’t threatening me,” Bucky snorted as he reached for a glass on the shelf. Steve refused to admit he was right; there wasn’t a bone in his body that could hurt his best friend. And even if there was? Bucky was trained enough to have Steve flat on his ass before he could pull his pistol. Steve only surrounded himself with the best. “You’ve been blowing off this meeting for the past four months, and you’re now running the risk of offending Howard. I don’t think I need to explain to you why that would be bad for you and this entire operation,” Bucky continued.

Steve’s jaw clenched, but he couldn’t exactly argue with that. His sole reason for avoiding this meeting was because he didn’t want to deal with Stark’s daughter. Antonia Stark was a stubborn, harsh woman, and Steve’s interactions with her could only be described as toxic. He was only willing to argue and trade insults for so long before he snapped. As for her fiancé, Tiberius Stone, the man’s family was known for their hidden agendas. Steve has a thing against people who aren’t upfront and honest in their deals. Moreover, this meeting wasn’t a business-related affair; it was purely a cosmetic meet-and-greet where Steve wasn’t allowed to discuss strategy or operations. Toni had been all too keen to reject that mantle. “I don’t see why I should waste my time with Howard’s incessant need to show off all of the recent developments in his family.”

“Because you wanted to take over your father’s business and that entails duties other than signing contracts and brooding by windows,” Bucky chirped, grinning at Steve before he knocked back a long sip of scotch. “Your partnership with Howard is one of the few reasons you’re even still in power, so I think you can handle entertaining his child for fifteen minutes.” Bucky placed the emptied glass in the bar sink. “And that’s all it’ll be: fifteen minutes. I think you can survive that.”

Steve growled, stepping around the desk and out into the hallway. “Where are they?” he asked shortly as he passed Sharon’s desk, hardly waiting for the “Library” she tossed out in response before he was stalking through the house towards the reading room. 

Bucky was quick on his heels. “Jesus, hold on a second,” he ordered, catching Steve’s arm and dragging him to a mirror on the hallway wall. “You look like you just had a fit. And considering the fact that you _did_ , I don’t think partners would like to see that.”

Steve scowled but stared down his reflection in the mirror as he straightened his tie. “They aren’t partners. She’s Howard’s little brat of a daughter, and he’s the weasel married to her.”

“Engaged,” Bucky corrected, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall beside him. “And they still have a considerable amount of influence over Stark’s decisions. And since Stone is in line to take over Howard’s business, you better get used to working with him.”

“If I don’t kill him first,” Steve muttered, combing a hand through his blond locks to smooth them back before he turned back towards Bucky. “I’ll handle them. Go one ahead and start checking the shipments at the warehouse. I have a feeling the manager has been taking a little off the top to sell himself.”

Bucky gave the blond a mock salute before moving on down the hallway. “Play nice.”

“Always.”

Steve rounded the corner and stepped into the library, smoothing out his jacket as he examined the couple before him. Ty stood before the bookcase, skimming over the titles of Steve’s private collection. “Honestly, does he only read art books and war biographies? How boring,” Ty sniffed, glancing over his shoulder at where a slender brunette was settled on the couch.

It was the first time Steve has seen Antonia Stark in just about three years, and yet she still looked the same, if not slightly more… _exhausted_. She wore a simple white blouse, neatly tucked into her black pencil skirt. Her crimson heels perfectly matched her lips and Ty’s tie, so coordinated Steve had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Toni’s soft curls were left down, cascading down her back in sweeps of dark brown. In her hand she nursed a glass of wine, blue eyes focused on Ty with a bored expression. She looked beautifully relaxed, but Steve knew better. He knew the lion that lie beneath, waiting for the first sign of weakness. “Some people would refer to it as being cultured, Mr. Stone,” Steve commented, taking pleasure in the way the smaller man whirled around on him. He stopped before the other man, offering his hand. “Steve Rogers.”

“I meant no offense. I’m sure you’re a… well-read man,” Ty excused, charming smile sliding into place as he brushed past Steve’s hand. “We were beginning to wonder if you were really going to show.”

Steve took a breath before turning towards the brunette. “Ms. Stark,” he greeted, watching tentatively as she dutifully stood. Toni accepted Steve’s offered hand, though her eyes followed Ty. “I see you have helped yourself to my wine.”

“I have, Mr. Rogers,” Toni agreed, her sharp eyes finally meeting Steve’s gaze confidently. “And I do regret it; this is a terrible bottle.”

“I apologize that you do not like the wine I bought for myself,” Steve hummed, keeping his tone careful as he released her hand. “I’m happy that Howard has set up this meet-and-greet between us; I have heard a lot about you, Tiberius.”

Ty snorted, taking a seat with Toni and stretching an arm out behind her along the back of the couch. “Only good things, I’m sure. I was recently featured on Forbes’ “30 under 30” list; it has a lot of the press buzzing.”

“It’s Ty’s humbleness that won me over,” Toni muttered, finishing off the wine and patting her fiancé’s knee reassuringly when he made an indignant sound. 

“I heard about your engagement,” Steve commented, taking a seat in the armchair across from them and crossing one leg over the other. “I believe congratulations are in order. When’s the wedding?”

Toni raised a brow, taking in Steve’s bored expression before lifting herself up and moving to the bar to return her emptied glass. “Do you really care? I have a feeling your RSVP card will have a big, red ‘X’ for “no” on it.”

“Do you two know each other?” Ty asked, looking over his shoulder at the woman, a coy smile playing on his lips. “You’re usually not this rude until after your third drink.”

The fact that these two only seemed to egg each other on only served to annoy Steve more. They were made for each other, he thought bitterly. “We met once or twice before. Nothing memorable.”

“Steve is anything but memorable,” Toni agreed, meeting the blonde’s eyes in challenge.

“Ignore her,” Ty waved a hand dismissively, shark-like grin still in place. “This meeting is about you and me. I mean, we may be business partners one day.”

Steve rested his chin in hand, eyes trailing from the couple before him to the phone in his lap. He was going to kill Bucky for making him entertain these _children_. “Yes, I’m sure that will be a productive relationship,” he muttered, scrolling through his messages.

“I’m sorry, Rogers. Are we boring you?” Ty’s eyes flicked towards Steve’s phone, and there was a brief flicker of disdain in his otherwise smug expression. 

“I’m a busy man, Mr. Stone,” Steve replied in exasperation, opening a text from Bucky and standing. So the manager was stealing from Steve’s shipments. “And that business requires me to go deal with an issue. I am afraid I will have to cut this meeting short.”

“You’re serious?” Ty asked, lifting himself from the couch. “We came all this way-“

“Ty.” Toni’s voice cut through the room, sharp and commanding. “Remember what my father said about keeping a level head?” she asked calmly, collecting her jacket from the couch and shrugging it on. “Thank you, Mr. Rogers, for this… subpar meeting. I’m happy you finally stopped avoiding our scheduler, and do tell Mr. Barnes that I’m grateful he forced you to do this.”

Steve’s fists clenched, but he stepped aside as Toni breezed past him. “He didn't force me to this. How could you possibly know that?”

“I know you, Rogers; you wouldn’t have seen either of us of your own free will. You’re _predictable_ ,” Toni assured, turning back and taking Ty’s hand as he joined her. “Have a good day.”

And with that, Toni left the room the same way she usually entered one. Like a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short introductory chapter to get us started. Tell me what you guys think! The current plan is that I will update every Thursday, though I'm sure that will change depending on my summer schedule. But I'll be sure to give a heads up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, my conception of mobs consists solely of booze 24/7.
> 
> This entire chapter is a flashback, which I will denote from now on using time/place stamps at the beginning.

(Three Years Prior)

 _Stark Mansion_  
_Manhattan, New York City, New York_  
_Friday May 29, 2015_

Antonia Stark’s twenty-first birthday came with a flash of gold, New York’s wealthiest gathering beneath the glittering chandeliers of Stark Mansion to celebrate the young woman. Expensive jewelry caught the light beautifully, in the same way as the cigar smoke curling towards the high ceilings. Haughty laughter and clinking glasses overshadowed the band’s soft classical, the party’s clashing melody echoing up to the top of the staircase where the young Stark stood. 

In contrast with the glittering atmosphere, her dress was a bold, midnight black. The dark fabric stood as an anchor point for the entire scene, despite how the dark design was accented with thin, wispy white stripes. The off-the-shoulder neckline wrapped around her arms with wide sleeves, plunging down in the center to meet the tight bodice. The full, silk skirt began at her waist, brushing the ground around her with sweeps of negative space. The skirt parted in the center like drawn curtains, exposing a single strip of clean black silk. Toni’s eyes were painted black as well, the eyeshadow blended out into thick wings as soft as feathers. Her long, dark curls were pinned up into a loose bun at the top of her head, giving a clear view of her sharp, blue eyes. Those same blue eyes drifted over the crowd, finding it all to center around Howard Stark. The man was standing at the head table, inspecting his glass of scotch in boredom as the businessmen surrounding him fought for his attention. Perhaps she should rescue him.

Placing one manicured hand on the railing, Toni descended the stairs and began to weave her way towards her father, only to be intercepted by a hand on her elbow. Turning to face her captor, Toni’s brow furrowed at the sight of Justin Hammer. He was a rising entrepreneur in the city, and his taste for more… illegal methods of business wasn’t as well-hidden as Howard’s. Either way, Toni found the man to be a hack. 

“Antonia, darling, I’m glad I found you,” the blonde cooed, taking up her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if I had gone the night without wishing you a happy birthday personally.”

Well, that makes one of them. “Justin, I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you were away on business in Japan,” Toni hummed, taking up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. She had only agreed on sending him an invitation under the presumption that he wouldn’t be able to attend anyways.

“And miss the birthday of my favorite Stark?” Justin asked, adjusting just purple tie. It really was an ugly color, Toni decided.

“Well, I’m glad you could make it.” Lie. “I hope you enjoy the party.” Lie.

Justin eagerly stepped forward before she could turn away, clearing his throat. “Now, Antonia, I simply cannot let you go until we have at least one dance. Can’t you give me that one gift?”

“And here I was, thinking that gifts were supposed to be for the one with the birthday,” Toni muttered, but the man looked desperate and a few of the guests nearby were watching intently. It would be rude of her to turn him down, she supposed. “One dance,” she finally conceded, setting aside her glass and allowing the blonde to drag her to the dance floor.

It was easier to hear the music there, though that didn’t seem to help Justin’s sense of rhythm. Placing one hand on his shoulder and raising her other to meet his in the air, Toni allowed Justin to clumsily lead her through the song. He was bragging about something or other, a recent business venture that went his way or a shootout at one of his warehouses, and Toni was reminded once again why she didn’t like this man. Everything was about him, and he was unable to keep his mouth shut about things that really shouldn’t be discussed in public. 

Unaware of how much time had passed, Toni nearly jolted when a hand brushed her shoulder and Justin was blocked from dragging her further across the dance floor. Toni tilted her head up, meeting the crystal blue eyes of a blonde man. His tuxedo was sharp and fitted, hinting at broad shoulders and strong arms beneath the fabric. He wore a boyish grin that could have anyone weak in the knees, though Toni could tell by his darting gaze that he was analyzing every aspect of what was before him. “May I cut in?”

Justin opened his mouth to argue, but Toni was already stepping free from his grip and answering for herself.. “I don’t see why not,” she assured, those words acting as enough of a dismissal for Justin to release her. 

The larger blonde smiled wider, stepping forward and resting a hand on Toni’s waist, connecting the other one with hers. “You’ll have to forgive me, I’m not the best dancer.”

“Then I guess I’ll be leading,” Toni hummed dryly, quirking a small smile. Looking over his face, she found no familiar features, nothing that indicated that they’ve met before, and that made her curious. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before- which is strange. After years of dinner parties and galas with New York’s finest, you get used to seeing same people. Who are you?”

“I’m new to the party scene. Honestly, I was content with staying by the bar all night and keeping to myself, but you looked like you needed rescuing,” the blonde teased, giving Toni that boyish grin again. “My name is Steve Rogers.”

* * *

(One week earlier)

Steve came into his office like a whirlwind, hair disheveled and blue eyes burning with anger. “I want him dead by morning,” he snarled, tugging his tie loose with one sharp pull.

It was certainly no greeting, and Bucky made a face at the newspaper he was flipping through. “You’re overreacting.”

“Overreacting? Buck, my entire business is at risk,” Steve declared. Taking up a glass from the bar, he fixed himself up with whiskey, refilling Bucky’s own empty glass when the brunet raised it towards him. “I’m going to lose my imports, which means I’m going to lose my clients.”

“To be fair, Odinson was pretty clear that, if Jane were ever to get pregnant, he was gonna step back from business and keep a low profile for a while,” Bucky hummed, eyes scanning over the sports section. “Just because you want to keep your business flowing doesn’t mean Thor should keep putting his neck on the line with a baby on the way.”

“By the way he made it sound, I thought I had a few years before I had to worry about him pulling out.” Steve slumped down into his desk chair, resting the cool glass of his drink against his temple in a vain attempt to quell his throbbing headache. “My deal with Fury is in two weeks and if I don’t provide the inventory he’s purchasing, I’m going to be losing money. _Big_ money. I’ve spent years dragging my father’s business out of the massive hole of debt he left it in. I didn’t do all this work just to lose everything,” Steve insisted, knocking back the entire glass of whiskey.

“So find another way.”

Steve snarled at the thought, slamming the emptied glass down onto his desk. “It’s not that easy, Bucky. You think you can come up with another importer on such short notice?”

“I already have,” Bucky declared, finally looking away from the paper to level Steve with a grin.

Steve’s shoulders slumped, and he bristled defensively. “You were just going to let me stew over here and throw a fit?”

“I like watching you sweat,” Bucky teased, standing languidly before declaring, “Howard Stark.”

“Now I know you’re joking.”

“He controls the docks, Stevie. You get in his good graces? We can get your supplies into the city without the need of Odinson’s truck company,” Bucky assured, resting his hands on the desk before Steve, palms splayed out on the fine wood.

“Even if I was able to convince Howard to take me on as a partner, he’d have to actually agree to meet with me first. And his waitlist is… what? Two years out? I’d never be able to meet with him and strike a deal so last minute,” Steve muttered, waving his hand dismissively.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Bucky grinned toothily, and Steve couldn’t help the fond eye roll the expression elicited from him. “Because a buddy of mine let me in on a little secret: there’s one person that is able to sway Howard’s decisions. He actually takes their judgement more seriously than even his best advisors. You get to them, you can get to Howard.”

“Who?”

Bucky slapped the newspaper onto the desk to give Steve a view of the front page. There, front and center, was a picture of a pretty brunette speaking at a fundraiser for some local charity. “Antonia Stark.” 

Realization dawned on Steve visibly, blue eyes sparking with interest. If Steve was able to get on Toni’s good side, she could put in a good word to Howard and Steve would be back on track in no time. “This could actually work. But how would I even cross paths with her?”

“Lucky for you, your right hand man is always a step ahead,” Bucky grinned, reaching into his suit pocket and producing a small envelope. “I was able to call in a few favors and get you an invite to one of the biggest events of the year. Baby Stark’s twenty-first birthday party.”

Steve stood, snatching the invitation and looking it over in awe. “Bucky, you genius. You should be in this chair, not me,” Steve declared, grinning at the brunet.

“Please, and have my beautiful hair turn grey at thirty from the stress? It’s all yours, buddy. I’m just here to make your life easier and drink your liquor,” Bucky snorted, turning his attention to his whiskey. “Now, the only real obstacle is that you’ll have to actually talk to a girl and win her over.”

* * *

“I never need rescuing, Mr. Rogers,” Toni replied, giving the blonde a look. “I’m perfectly capable of saving myself.”

Steve’s smile widened at that, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. “Everybody needs to be saved at some point in their lives, Ms. Stark. It’s what makes us human.”

Toni scoffed, raising an eyebrow when the blonde twisted her around his hip to dip her towards the wood-paneled floor. “Please tell me you didn’t ask me to dance just to debate our personal philosophies. I don’t care much for the humanities.”

“Actually, I asked you to dance so that I could wish you a happy birthday,” Steve assured, lifting her back upright and smiling widely. “How does it feel to finally be able to buy alcohol, gamble, and get into nightclubs?”

“Nothing I haven’t done before I was twenty-one.”

Steve quirked a brow in return, gaze darting across the room towards where Howard was flirting with a young, blonde donor. Of course, with a last name like Stark, Toni could probably have a free run anywhere in the city. “Alright, how does it feel to be able to _legally_ buy alcohol, gamble, and get into nightclubs?”

Toni smiled, something small and genuine and Steve actually felt himself falter a moment at the sight of it. “Well, it’ll make my dad worry a little less, so I guess that is a plus for both him and me.”

And there was the opening Steve had been waiting for to direct the conversation towards his interests. “I’m sure a man in your father’s line of work has a lot of things to worry about, the safety of his daughter most importantly. I can only imagine the dangerous men he must deal with on a daily basis.”

“My father likes to keep his work life separate from his home life. And as for his business partners?” Toni continued, eyes flicking towards her father. “It’s a bit more complicated than just ‘dangerous men’.” 

It wasn’t a complete lie, and Steve had to admire her ability to maneuver the topic of her father’s illegal work in conversation without giving too much away. Each word seemed carefully chosen, and Steve expected nothing more from a Stark. After all, he knew she was right; Howard Stark was the most dangerous man of all. “Either way, I hear men line up from all over the city just for a chance to work with your father, so there must be something that keeps them coming. I bet his schedules are booked clear through the next few years,” Steve joked.

Toni’s demeanor changed the slightest bit; Steve himself would have missed it if it wasn’t for the way her grip tightened on his shoulder. The warmth had disappeared from her expression, her blue gaze hardening as she met Steve’s eyes. Her smile was driven by insincere politeness, pearly white teeth bared as if she was threatening to tear the blonde apart. She stepped forward, now flush against Steve as she cocked her head up to press her ruby lips to his ear. “If there is one thing I hate, Mr. Rogers, it’s when people think I’m dumb enough to be manipulated.” 

“Wait,” Steve blinked, trying to catch the brunette’s hand as she pulled away from him. “That’s not what I-“

“Isn’t it?” Toni spat, eyes cold as she leveled Steve with a glare. “I’m not a secretary. You want to meet with my father? Grow a pair and ask him yourself. If you do it now, maybe he’ll be able to fit you in by November of next year.”

And with that, Toni stalked off of the dancefloor and disappeared into the crowd. Steve stood dumbfounded in her wake, shoving his fingers through his hair as he turned for the bar. Fucking idiot. His one change to get even remotely close to Howard Stark, and it blew up in his face. Taking up a stool at the bar, Steve flagged the bartender down for a drink, fingers drumming against the marble counter. His mind was whirling, already formulating new plans. Maybe he could get in touch with Howard’s scheduler and explain the situation, insist that he needed a speedy response and quick meeting? No, everyone must call in with that same excuse in the hopes of bumping up their meeting times. What if he found a new source for imports? Stark may control the docks, but Thor wasn’t the only company on the roads. Maybe he could sort through some of his father’s old contacts, grovel for quick solution until he could figure out his plan in the long term-

“Two martinis, John.”

Steve jolted at the voice to his left, watching as the bartender ignored Steve’s order in favor of meeting the request of the newcomer. Tipping his head to the side, Steve’s went tense. There, perched with his arms crossed on the bar counter, was the exact man he had been looking for. Howard Stark stood with an air of nonchalance, bored eyes scanning over the bottles that lined the shelves on the wall. His grey hair was combed back, glued down perfectly in place while his manicured mustache framed his thin lips. His navy suit was simple, tightly cut to accentuate his slim figure. All this preparation, all this planning to get to this exact moment, and Steve was at a loss for words. What was his plan? What did Stark do? What did Steve need? Helpfully, Howard started the conversation.

“You know my daughter?”

Steve blinked, glancing back over his shoulder to scan the crowd. Toni stood in a quiet corner, conversing quietly with a pretty, redheaded woman with a notepad. “I’m sorry?”

Amusement flickered across Howard’s expression as he accepted his drinks, sliding one martini towards Steve. Not the blonde’s first choice, but when Howard Stark offers you a drink? Take it. “My daughter? I assume you know her, seeing as you’re at her birthday party. That, and you even managed to steal a dance with her,” Howard commented, peering over the rim of his glass as he took a sip, gaze relaxed but Steve knew better; the businessman was sizing him up.

Now, Steve was an honest man, just as his mother had raised him. His father would swear up and down that the truth was the best and only form of currency. And if his father’s wisdom wasn’t enough inspiration, Steve could always count on getting his father’s belt to help knock the lesson into him. But Steve was with a different crowd tonight; the people at this party, most importantly the Starks, played by different rules. This may be his one and only chance with Howard, and if he had to lie in order to keep his interest? Then Steve would do it. He needed this deal. 

“She and I were recently acquainted at a local fundraiser.” At least it was only half a lie, he assured himself. They _were_ recently acquainted, after all. “But if you’re going off of those in attendance, I highly doubt some of your guests tonight are personal friends of Ms. Stark. But that’s business.”

Howard seemed pleased with his response. “Business indeed. But you managed to grab her before she could bite Justin’s head off in front of everyone. I appreciate that.”

“I think I still managed to piss your daughter off, though, if the way she left our dance was any indication,” Steve admitted, taking a sip of the martini and carefully concealing the face he made.

Howard chuckled, leaning his back against the bar to examine his daughter. “It doesn’t take much to do that. She’s a Stark, in that way. We’re incredibly stubborn and hardheaded.”

“Those aren’t bad qualities to have when you’re dealing with the…particular crowds that I’m sure you see,” Steve began, almost hesitant to direct the conversation topic towards business after how Toni had reacted to him earlier. 

Howard kept his eyes forward, but he smiled again as he sipped his martini. “I take it you’re aware of what I do, then. More than what the magazines and newspapers cover on me,” Howard hummed, finally turning to meet Steve’s gaze. His eyes were a sharp, electric blue. Just like his daughter’s, Steve noted. “And what do you do for work, Mr…?”

“Rogers. Steve Rogers,” the blonde supplied his hand, meeting Howard’s with a firm shake. “I move medication around the city.”

“For drug use?”

“Only for those who really need it. I was a sick boy growing up, and I wanted to help some of the low-income families around the city get what they need to survive,” Steve assured. “But, of course, I can’t make a steady living off of that. I have a few partnerships here and there with some of the lower gangs and organizations around, to make sure they get what they need to do what they need to do. I only work with those with the best intentions.”

“But you want to dream bigger?” Howard asked, and Steve had a sneaking suspicion that the man was speaking from his own experience. And yet he was right.

“My father ran our business into the ground. Took me a few years to turn our yearly profits positive again and weed out the responsible company. Now it’s me and a few of my best and most trusted friends,” Steve explained, turning fully to face Howard, gaining more confidence as he spoke and it showed in the way he straightened his shoulders and stepped closer. “I want to do more. I want to expand my operations, reach a larger base and develop a territory of my own. No longer the middle man, but _the_ man. No more operating on the whims of lower organizations and whatever change they can spare for me.”

Howard nodded his approval. “They you’ll need to expand your skill set. I do a lot in this city, and diversifying my investments and planning my moves has made a world of change. Some of my best projects took years to achieve, between buying up land and manipulating the housing market. Importing and pushing products is only part of the game, and it’s a part that any lackey can play. What you want requires the strategy of a calculated businessman.”

“All things that I want to do, once I have my importation and distribution operations under control. I just lost one of my partners for an undetermined amount of time while he focuses on family. He was in charge of getting my product into the city and to my distributers,” Steve explained.

This was it, this was the meeting he had been waiting for. Everything he wanted to say to Howard Stark, everything he needed from him, was out in the open. He just needed Howard to take the bait, to answer his prayers, to decide to favor him. Howard looked contemplative, eyes darting over Steve curiously before his expression hardened and he seemed to reach a decision. “I like you, Steve. You remind me a lot of myself when I was just starting out. Youthful, ambitious, and clever. You just need a helping hand, someone to help you achieve your plans.” Howard finished his martini and left the glass on the counter. “I think I’ve had enough schmoozing for one night. Come with me to my personal study, we have some things to discuss.”

* * *

For this second time in twenty-four hours, Toni descended the grand staircase from the second floor. This time, however, it was early morning and Toni was clad in a tank top and silk pajama pants rather than an evening gown. A phone was hidden in one of the pants’ pockets, connected to headphones that were in place in both ears. The brunette made her way down the hall, arms extended up to finish fashioning her hair into a sloppy ponytail. “I hear you, Pepper. I promise I’ll make it to the event,” she argued out loud, pausing a moment to listen to a response before she groaned. “Pep, darling, honey, I will be there. I’m awake and moderately in a good mood, so isn’t that a good enough sign that I didn’t drink too much last night? Even though I had every right to, it was my own birthday party.”

Toni rounded the corner into the dining room, tipping her head in greeting to Jarvis and the bowl of fruit he was placing in her usual spot. Toni expected to find her father at the head of the table, a mug of coffee cradled in his right hand while the left sorted through a file that either contained legit business information or horribly illegal activities. It could honestly go either way. What Toni did not expect to find was the blonde settled in the seat to Howard’s left, directly across from Toni’s chair. It was the man she had danced with the night before, the one who had tried to weasel his way into a meeting with her father. And it looks like he didn’t need to manipulate Toni; he had found a way in all on his own. “I have to go, Pepper. I’ll call you later,” Toni was already hanging up, cautiously pulling out her chair and taking a seat. “Good morning, dad. Mr. Rogers, _why_ are you here?”

“I invited him to stay for breakfast. We had spent most of the night in the study talking through some plans. It was so late I offered Steve here one of our guestrooms,” Howard offered, eyes not breaking from the paper in his hand. 

The blonde in question quirked his lips up into a polite smile, hesitant, as if testing the waters with Toni. As if she’d forget that he was the same as every other person who tried to use her. Normally, Toni fumed for a few moments and moved on, like she had last night. But this man? This man still got what he wanted. “Good morning, Ms. Stark. I hope you enjoyed your birthday yesterday. Your father really has been a gracious host.”

Smug bastard. “I did. But I’m a little confused as to how you two got talking,” Toni began, taking up her fork and examining her fruit.

“Steve informed me that you two were acquaintances,” Howard waved his hand dismissively at first. Toni’s eyes snapped up to meet Steve’s, and she spotted a flicker of worry flash in his eyes. So the man had lied? Now _that_ was a bold move. What would her father think when she told him that she had only met this man the night before for a brief dance? She couldn’t wait to find out, couldn’t wait to knock the man down a peg and teach him not to try and use her for his own gains like everyone seemed to think they could do- Howard continued. “You know, Antonia, I value your business advice, however much you rejected the…grittier sides of my company. Which is why I’m surprised you didn’t bring your friend to me sooner. You knew I wanted to expand in my trade, and here comes Steve like a godsend. You’re usually quicker on these leads; it’s a good thing I found him when I did.”

Toni went still, jaw clenching as she eyed her father. He was serious, he really wanted to take on this liar as a partner. Toni could expose the man for what he did, but what good would it do? Howard liked his proposal, whatever it has been, and wanted him on board. And Toni was now out of favor for not catching the man sooner for her father like she had done many times before. The worry had disappeared from Steve’s eyes, as if he realized her predicament the moment she did. Toni had no choice. “You’re right. It was an oversight on my part to not bring him in sooner. I just wanted to make sure he was the right fit before wasting your valuable time,” Toni finally muttered, stabbing her fork into a strawberry with a cold glare locked on Steve. “But it looks like everything worked out, didn’t it?”

Howard hummed his agreement and Steve’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “You usually have such a keen eye for these deals. I have a feeling that Mr. Rogers and I will do great things together for this city, with your help. Once I have the contracts drawn up and Steve solidifies his plans, we’ll be in business.” Howard finished his coffee before closing the file and standing. “Steve, I’m glad we were able to meet. A friend of my daughter’s is always welcome here, as well as my business partners. You now have the good fortune of being both,” Howard proclaimed, shaking the blonde’s hand before resting a hand on Toni’s shoulder as he passed. “I have a meeting at ten, but I’ll make sure the appropriate paperwork is sent to you by noon. We’ll be in touch.”

The two watched her father disappear, before the intruder’s eyes were on Toni with a grateful and guilty expression. “Look-“

“I thought I made my opinion of what you were doing last night perfectly clear,” Toni cut him off, leaning forward over her breakfast to narrow her eyes on the man. “And what do you do? You go over my head and weasel your way into my father’s company.”

“That wasn’t the intention,” Steve argued. “I mean, yes, I did approach you so that I could win your favor over my predicament and maybe you’d pass me along to your father. But when you stormed off, I was fully willing to give up. But your father approached me.”

“And so you thought that justified you lying about or relationship? To drag me down with you even though the only thing I know about you is that you’re a fraud?” Toni hissed, standing sharply from her seat and planting her hands on the table. 

The guilt disappeared from Steve’s face, replaced by a defensive fire burning in his blue eyes as he stood to match her position. “I think I did you a favor. Your father loves me and my ideas.”

“Oh, really? Because, thanks to your lie, he thinks I dropped the ball on bringing forward a potential partner,” Toni snarled, pointing a finger at the blonde and leaning in. “The fact that he actually likes you is the only thing keeping me from taking you down, you hear me? Trying to use me was strike one, lying to my father about me was strike two, and strike three was going over my head and making me look bad to my father. I’d say you made an enemy out of me, but I don’t concern myself with lowlife troublemakers who need handouts to build their business.”

That made the blonde flare angrily, and Toni enjoyed seeing the way his hands balled into fists against the wood of the table. “And I’d be more concerned about you as an enemy if you had anything to back up your threat. But your sole backup is your father, who loves me. So your bark has no bite, Stark.” The blonde took up his suit jacket, tugging it on and making his way for the exit. “Have a wonderful day, Ms. Stark. And do try not miss any business opportunities in the future.”

“Fuck off, Rogers,” Toni snarled in returned, watching the man disappear.

Yes, she decided, she hated that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://keyboard-weaving-stories.tumblr.com/image/175118872619) is what Toni's birthday dress is modeled off of! Complete with a link to one of my side tumblrs made for this very purpose!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the taste of our characters when they were young, full of emotions, and new to the mob scene. Now back to our regularly scheduled passive-aggressive programming for this little transition chapter!

If Toni was forced to compliment Steve Rogers in any way, she supposed she would show some form of appreciation for his house. His grand New York estate wasn’t as big as Stark Mansion, of course, but maybe that was a part of the appeal for Toni. The blonde had purchased the home a year after partnering with her father, taking his newfound profit and investing it in a building that could serve as both a home and a base for business. The eastern wing of the house served as living quarters for the blonde, complete with one master bedroom and five guest rooms; Toni was willing to bet that one of those rooms was permanently claimed by Barnes. The western wing had been renovated to incorporate a large office with a library down the hall, a personal gym that accommodated a steady flow of Steve’s most trusted lackeys, and a large garage that sported four expensive, custom cars that were no doubt retrofitted with some form of bullet proofing. A fully furnished kitchen, dining room, and lounge were housed between the two wings. Even the grounds surrounding the brick-faced building were divided perfectly. A large deck ran along the back of the home, leading to a swimming pool on the left and wild, sprawling gardens on the right.

And as much as Toni would like to claim that the entire property served as a testament to the fact that the great, reserved Steve Rogers did have a decadent bone in his body, she knew that every amenity on the lot served a specific purpose. The pool and gym were for Steve and his crew to stay in perfect condition to enforce their business, while the office and library were for Steve to keep on top of his paperwork and related content. Even the grand dining room and lounge were only in place in the event that Steve might need to host business partners and donors. The only self-indulgent part of the whole entire place seemed to be the gardens.

It was a place that combined beautiful architecture with the highest of practicality, not that Toni would admit any of this to Steve himself. 

In fact, Toni was going to make a point to comment on the house’s horrendous security as she stalked up the front walk and through the front door with no resistance. Hell, a brief flash of her ID and a quick glance at the license plate on her father’s town car was all it took for Toni to pass the guards at the front gate on the driveway. 

Toni made her way through the western wing of the house, following the path that had been shown to her and Ty the day before during their brief meeting with Steve. Today, however, Toni passed the library in favor of continuing on to the end of the hallway where she was sure Steve’s office was. Sure enough, Toni rounded the corner to find a small waiting area, complete with a desk and three chairs arranged between her and a closed door. The click of Toni’s heels must have announced her arrival, because the petite blonde woman at the desk was already glaring her down. “Ms. Stark. I don’t seem to remember Pepper scheduling-“ 

“That’s because she didn’t,” Toni cut her off, waving a hand dismissively as she passed the secretary’s desk. “But it is always a pleasure to see you, Sharon. Is your boss in?”

“You may see him when Pepper has contacted me to set up an appropriate time, Ms. Stark,” Sharon declared, already pushing away from her desk. 

“Why? So Rogers can continuously postpone the meeting in order to avoid me? Where’s the fun in it if I can’t come by for a surprise visit and torment him?” Toni chirped, before giving the woman a look. “I’m kidding. Before you get all prickly, I’m here for a purpose. Contracts to deliver and what not. Trust me, I wouldn’t be here if my own accord.”

Sharon made a move to stand from her chair. “Then I’m sure you won’t mind taking a seat over there while Mr. Rogers finishes his current meeting, Ms. Stark.”

Tony glowered at the blonde, raising her hand as if to stop her. “As much as I _love_ your company, Sharon, I refuse to wait out here with you when I only need to poke my head in and throw these files on his desk. He’ll know what they’re for and we won’t even have to interact. I think that’s a win for us all and- oh! Look at that, my hand is already on the door knob. Oh no, it’s turning and the door is opening. I guess I’ll just go in now.”

If Sharon protested any more, it was drowned out by the interaction Toni was walking in on.

“I didn’t mean it, Mr. Rogers, sir. I swear! A couple of the boxes came loose and I didn’t want the product going to waste.”

Two men occupied the room. Steve stood with his back to Toni, looming before his office window overlooking the gardens. His hands were folded behind his back, broad shoulders tense in an unmistakable way that betrayed his anger. On the other side of the desk, sat between her and the blonde, was a thin, red headed man. He had his back to her as well, and though Toni couldn’t see his face, she was sure he was watching Steve intently. His nervousness was conveyed in the jittering bounce of his right leg. 

Toni didn’t miss the pistol laying casually on the mahogany desk.

Steve laughed, a low, humorless rumble that had Toni raising a brow as she leaned against the doorframe. “The boxes came loose, huh?” 

“I swear it,” the man insisted, leaning forward and raising his hands in a placating, submissive gesture. “I was technically doing you a favor.“

Steve turned sharply, slamming his fist down on his desk and drawing a flinch from the redhead. “Oh. So you want me to thank you, then? Is that what I’m hearing?”

It was only then that Steve became aware of his audience, his cool blue eyes flicking up to catch Toni’s over the man’s head. The man followed Steve’s gaze, and Toni didn’t miss the sharp relief in his expression at having a witness in the room. It was a nice contrast to Steve’s clenching jaw. Toni could only smile in amusement, pushing off of the door frame and continuing further into the room. “You know,” Toni chirped, approaching the bar to examine the liquor on display. “You really should invest in better security. I mean, anyone could just walk in here at the most inconvenient time.” 

By the time Toni glanced back at the blonde, he had already regained some of his composure. “You don’t have an appointment, Ms. Stark,” Steve hissed through gritted teeth. 

“So people keep telling me and yet, here I am.”

Steve turned to the man before him, narrowing his eyes and jerking his jaw towards the door. “Leave. I’ll send one of my men tonight to collect a fine.”

With that dismissal, the man quickly sprung from his chair and left the office, closing the door behind him and leaving the two alone. “How scary you are when money is on the line,” Toni commented, lifting up the bottle of scotch to examine the make.

“It’s not about the money, it’s about the lack of respect,” Steve huffed, taking the scotch from her hands and showing her to the chair before his desk that had been recently vacated. “Something you know all too well.”

Toni took the seat, sliding her bag from her shoulder and placing it in her lap. “I show respect to the men who earn it.”

“Ms. Stark, _why_ are you here?” Steve asked in exasperation.

“I’m _here_ to drop off the new contracts for you to sign. I made the mistake of mentioning that I was traveling through this part of town, and my father thought I could afford to make a stop on the way for him. Kill two birds with one stone, and all that,” Toni muttered, fishing through her bag and producing an array of folders. “He said you would be expecting them.”

Steve took a seat in his desk chair across from her, taking up the folders she passed to him. “I was,” he agreed.

Toni watched as he sifted through the paperwork, making sure everything was in order. How quickly he could go from angry to calm, from ready to harm a man to glancing over paperwork. And, because she had a nasty habit for not letting things be, Toni decided to push. “You know, you had that man absolutely quaking when you hit the desk. Even I was moved by your show,” Toni commented idly, trailing manicured fingers along the leather- clad armrest lazily. “The Steve Rogers I met three years ago was a lot less…” Toni raked her eyes over the blonde quickly before smiling politely. “Brute. I mean, I knew you always had a temper, but I just assumed you got that from your father.”

Toni knew little about Steve’s past, but there was one thing she was sure of: Joseph Rogers was a sore topic for the blonde. She knew little of his father other than hearsay, seeing as he operated the Rogers family business long before Toni came to the scene, but the general consensus was that the old man was drunk with an inability to handle money and a heavy hand. She didn’t know what made her poke at that wound, but Toni had come to believe that, with her enemies (and she fully recognized Steve as her enemy), it was easier to hit them first before they hit you. And she and Steve _always_ traded verbal blows, so what’s a little preemptive strike?

The change in his demeanor was, again, abrupt. His fingers, which had been tracing the words on the first page of the contract, paused, before clenching tightly in a fist. His jaw was working furiously as his teeth grit together, though his eyes had yet to leave the files before him. Toni honestly couldn’t tell if he was trying to calm down or trying to think of a comeback. Finally, he looked up to level his cold glare on Toni. “You do not have to be here for me to read these contracts, Ms. Stark. I may not have attended an expensive boarding school like you, but I still learned how to read on my own just like everyone else.” Ah, so it was a comeback. 

“I’m sure you did,” Toni cooed, as if to indulge his sentiments. “But my father wants those contracts by the end of the day, so if you wouldn’t mind hurrying it up; I’d hate for us both to have the misfortune of my father sending me back here to retrieve the paperwork later on.”

“It’s funny,” Steve commented, turning his attention back to the papers as his fingers slowly and methodically uncurled from their fists. “For a woman who has rejected her family’s business, you sure do seem eager to stick your nose into contracts and other dealings.”

He wasn’t looking at her, but Toni hoped he felt her glare. “I rejected the senseless killing that you and my father and everyone else seem to endorse. I didn’t want to lead a business that built itself on the blood of others. But that doesn’t mean I don’t try to help with the less cruel aspects of the job.”

“Like running your father’s tech company and all of his charities in order to cover up the illegal money moving into your father’s bank account?” Steve supplied, scribbling his signature across the bottom of the first contract. 

“Exactly.”

Steve hummed, lifting his eyes to regard Toni with a bored expression, so different from the glare he sent her moments before. “Sounds more like you’re desperate for your father’s approval after you disappointed him so badly, turning your back on his legacy and whatnot.”

The blow landed hard and Toni felt defensive anger, pure and hot, burn within her. Even if some small and barely existent part of her knew he was right, it still struck a chord. “You’re one to talk about _daddy issues_ , Rogers. You really want to go there? Alright, where should we begin?”

* * *

It had been a long day, admittedly longer than usual. Delivering the weasel that had been leeching off of the imports to Steve had proved to be more of a taxing venture than Bucky had originally thought, when the redheaded manager caught wind that he was under suspicion and tried to skip town. By the time Bucky had turned up at the man’s apartment, the redhead had been halfway out the window in a crude attempt at escape. The resulting fire escape chase was almost comical, if Bucky hadn’t nailed his head on a low hanging bar. Maybe, if he was lucky, Steve would let him help with reprimanding the manager. Maybe take a swing at the guy, or at least scare him into pissing his pants. Yes, that would improve Bucky’s mood after the hell he went through this morning. 

For now, Bucky would have to improve his day by topping off his coffee mug with a hefty tip of his silver flask.

Moving on from the empty kitchen, Bucky trailed his way through the western wing of Steve’s house in hopes of finding the blonde in question. He expected to find Sharon settled at her desk, flipping through her calendar. What he did not expect was the round of shouting her heard from Steve’s office. His best friend’s voice was unmistakable, but it took Bucky a moment to place the feminine snarl hurling insults back in return. The moment he did, however, Bucky groaned and abandoned his coffee on the corner of Sharon’s desk. “How long has she been here?”

“Fifteen minutes,” Sharon commented, briefly glancing over her shoulder towards the office door. “I suggest you intervene before they start throwing things.”

Bucky didn’t have to be told twice, snatching the doorknob and shoving the door open. His intrusion didn’t seem to disturb either one of the yelling occupants, both standing from their chairs and leaning over the large desk to get in one another’s face. Bucky made his way towards the desk, glowering the entire way. First, he has to chase a dirty manager down from a five story apartment, and now he’s reduced to a fucking babysitter. “Alright, that’s enough!” Bucky’s hand smacked against the desk hard, drawing the two from their glaring match with a harsh jerk. “What the fuck is going on here?”

Neither party seemed willing to give an answer, and Bucky glared Steve down until the man finally huffed in exasperation. “Ms. Stark was dropping off contracts for her father,” he muttered, slowly sinking back into his chair.

The room was all too quiet now, but Bucky could see the hurt in both of their eyes. Blows must have been traded minutes before, far beyond the two’s usual bickering. “You have a meeting at three so I suggest you hurry up and look over your paperwork,” Bucky snapped, before leveling Toni with a hard look. “Ms. Stark.”

“Barnes.”

“I assume you’ll be at the museum benefit tonight with your father?”

It took a moment for Toni’s eyes to snap away from the blonde, but when they did, they were carefully blank. “Yes.”

“So will we. I will personally make sure Steve finishes the contracts and we’ll turn them over to you at the benefit,” Bucky assured, meeting her eyes confidently and sincerely. “Will that timeline be okay with your father?”

“Fine.” 

Bucky watched as the brunette snatched up her bag, stalking away from the desk. She slammed the office door behind her as she exited, leaving Bucky to scowl at his friend. “Why do you have to let her get to you like that?”

He received no response, Steve’s head in his hands as he kept his eyes on the documents and face hidden. Blows were traded, indeed. Bucky groaned, following Toni’s path out of the office and jogging to catch up with her down the hallway. “I don’t know what today’s argument was about, but you both put yourselves in this position with all this bickering.”

He caught her shoulder gently and Toni jerked away from his touch in response. “Leave it, Barnes.”

“How can I? Do you know how ridiculous-“

“Make sure the contracts are finished, Barnes. I will see you tonight at the benefit,” Toni pushed through the front door, descending down the front walk towards the waiting car in the driveway. 

Bucky watched from the window as her town car speed off down the driveway, rubbing at his eyes in frustration before he turned away. Definitely a long day, and it was only going to get longer by night. Where the hell was his coffee?

* * *

With a quick jerk of the handle, the shower’s hot spray of water came to an abrupt halt. And despite the finality of the action, Toni seemed less than ready to leave the confines of the shower’s glass walls. She had fought with Steve before- hell, that was the majority of their relationship- but today? They had both crossed a line. If Barnes hadn’t broken them up, Toni was sure they would’ve crossed a point of no return. And nobody wanted that, lest they wanted her father getting involved or an all-out war on their hands.

She knew she crossed the line first, bringing up his father the way she did. All the years Toni’s rejected Steve, and she at least knew _that_ was one of his limits. But Rogers made her so… angry. Angry enough that she wanted to lash out, to hurt him in the same way she was sure he felt. It was toxic. And to think her father though she’d like that, the challenge Steve posed for her. So much so that Toni still remembered her blunt laughter when her father suggested Steve as a potential date for her, all those years ago. 

As if.

As if she could date a man who started out their relationship by using her to get to her father.

As if she could possibly be interested in a man who thought so little of her potential. _Daddy’s girl_. It still stung now as when he said it this afternoon. Like she didn’t make her own name for herself, taking her father’s company and increasing its profits in a year alone. Like Toni needed her family’s wealth to get by in this world. 

Toni twisted her long locks up into a bun to squeeze out the excess water before she stepped out of the shower and into the steam-filled bathroom. This worst part about the fight this afternoon was that Toni knew she was to blame too; some of things she had spat at Steve had been just as harsh. Teasing at his relationship with his father, watching the way Steve’s eyes flashed with pain, and then pushing further. God, no wonder Bucky was sick of listening to them. Toni wrapped one of the fluffy, white towels around her body, tying it off under one arm before she took a second towel to wrap up her hair. Maybe she could act…somewhat apologetic at the benefit tonight. She’d never downright apologize, but she could at least not go for his throat the second they meet. If they even really run into each other at all; if she’s lucky, Barnes will pass on the files himself.

Toni wiped down the mirror until she could see her own reflection, plucking her toothbrush from the holder and wetting it under the faucet. She just pushed it into her mouth when she heard the bedroom door shut, and Ty’s muffled voice carrying through into the bathroom. Toni raised a brow at his urgent tone, but the words of the one-sided conversation were near inaudible except for the bits and pieces that filtered through. “I know we planned this… what if… kept busy… benefit tonight.” Was he talking to her? She reached forward and shut off the faucet quickly. Without the sound of running water, Ty’s voice came through crystal clear. “I will, I’ll talk to you soon. Promise.”

Phone call, then. Toni bent over the sink to spit out the minty toothpaste, rinsing out her mouth with a glass of water before she opened the bathroom door and entered the bedroom. “Who was that?”

“Huh?” Ty asked from the walk-in closet, sorting through the jackets he had lined up along one side.

“On the phone,” Toni clarified, taking a seat at her vanity table and sorting through her makeup. “Who were you talking to?”

Ty stepped out of the closet, and Toni looked over her shoulder expecting to meet his gaze, but he was examining himself in the full-body mirror on the back of the closet door. “My father. You know how he’s been with the retirement. I was letting him know we were going to be out for the night. How was your afternoon meeting?”

He disappeared back into the closet, and Toni blinked at the sudden topic change. “Fine. Would’ve been better if I hadn’t run into Rogers beforehand, but I survived.”

“I bet that was a delight- what are you wearing tonight? I want to make sure we coordinate, my press secretary wants a new picture of us for this interview I’m doing,” Ty called out to her.

“Navy,” Toni responded easily, opening her mascara and leaning in close to the mirror. “I’d rather not go to this event all together. It’s been a long day.” That, and she wanted to avoid Steve and Bucky all together. For once, she wanted to miss that confrontation.

“Toni Stark? Turning down a party? We went to school together, I know you better than that. A glass of wine and you’ll feel better,” Ty snorted, stepping out of the closet in a fresh navy suit and crossing towards the bathroom.

Toni rolled her eyes, leaning forward to carefully apply the mascara to her lashes. “It’s a shame you’re not as charming as you were back then.”

“What? I’ll have you know my mother thinks I’m a catch and you’re lucky to have me. She just said so on the phone, so there,” came Ty’s chipper retort over the sound of the faucet running again.

“I thought you were talking to your dad?” Toni called, pausing in her makeup application to look back over her shoulder in confusion.

“Oh, right. That’s what I meant. Dad said that,” Ty dismissed, poking his head around the doorframe to point his toothbrush at her. “Will you hurry? I’d like to be there within the hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say passive-aggressive? I meant not-so-subtle aggression. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos, I think I've finally caught up on replying to at least one of everyone's comments! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, it definitely has enough drama!

“-navy.”

A fluttering blue light bathed the ceiling and walls of the Milstein Hall of Ocean Life, mimicking the way sunlight dances on the ocean’s surface. One of the grand halls that comprised the American Museum of Natural History, Milstein Hall was known for its ninety-four-foot blue whale suspended in the air above the ballroom floor. On this particular evening, that floor was dotted with round dining tables for a dinner honoring donors and encouraging prospective investors. The whale model, despite its 21,000-pound weight, was arched delicately in the air as if diving deeper into the ocean. Its nose pointed towards the stairs leading to the second floor balcony while the rest of its body hung precariously over the dance floor. The watery lights, coupled with the shadowed mammal above, casted a dim, sleepy atmosphere over the room.

Steve was settled at one of those many tables, fingers tracing the rim of his water glass while his blue eyes traced the underside of the whale. However, this benefit did little to command Steve’s attention. His mind was on the discussion he had with Antonia Stark earlier that day- discussion was too civil of a word to put on it. _Verbal brawl_ sounded better.

He was willing to admit that he shouldn’t have belittled the woman earlier. She was more than just a child trying to please her father, though Steve certainly knew that was a part of it. In truth, the reason why Howard Stark is able to command so much business and power in New York is because his daughter does such a seamless job covering his tracks both to the public and to the government. She oversaw a billion-dollar company that is a forefront in innovation. The Stark charities, originally coordinated by her late mother, were recognized by the public for their local and global outreach. Antonia was more than just a daddy’s girl, and she’s proven it.

But despite her amazing business record, Steve wouldn’t pretend that he didn’t find her personality volatile. She was quick to anger underneath that calm and collected mask of hers, constantly preparing for a fight that would never come if she didn’t instigate it. Maybe it was more than seeking drama, however; Toni’s anger seemed to originate from an inability to trust. It would certainly explain why she fixated on Steve’s plan to use her to get to her father. And three years after than encounter, Steve was willing to admit that he screwed up. When he first met the girl, she had him charmed him- so much so that, in another life, Steve probably would have been sweet on her; he always did have a thing for witty brunettes. But not this life. He had seen too much of her anger, had allowed her to worm her way under his skin until he was no better than her. Toni had brought up his father today with the intention of striking a nerve and Steve was all too willing to return the favor.

But perhaps this was a sign that it was finally time to put this feud to rest. What did either of them gain from bickering and hurting one another? They hardly saw one another at all, despite the few outlying instances the past two days. They both worked closely with Howard, and being able to meet without one going for the other’s throat would be preferential. They didn’t have to be friends, Antonia didn’t have to completely forgive him, but they could at least be civil acquaintances. 

_”Steve.”_

The blonde jerked, eyes tearing away from the whale to land on his best friend seated beside him. “What did you say?”

“I said,” Bucky began, eyes on his suit as he fussed with his tie, “I shouldn’t have worn navy. It’s too dark in here and all of this blue just makes me blend in.”

“Do you feel the need to stand out?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, finally looking up to glower at Steve. “You made me come with you tonight, I reserve the right to complain. And I know you can’t stop thinking about Stark, but you could at least acknowledge me. I don’t want to be roped into a conversation with any of your business partners.”

Steve scoffed, taking up his glass of water and turning his attention back to the whale stubbornly. “I have no reason to be thinking of Howard. I approved all of the contracts he sent.”

“You know that’s not the Stark I was talking about,” Bucky shot back. “You two are going to kill each other one of these days. I know you both are incredibly stubborn, but if one of you managed to pull your head out of your ass and apologize, you’d save so many people so much grief.”

Steve took a long sip of his water, pointedly stalling his own reply. “You’ve given me this talk a thousand times, Buck. What makes you think I’ll finally take your advice?” 

“Because today’s fight crossed a line and I think you’re both tired of bickering,” Bucky commented, wrapping his arm around the back of his chair as he turned to face Steve. “Besides, she’s coming this way.”

Steve stiffened, turning around and, sure enough, Howard Stark was making his way towards their table with his daughter and future son-in-law in tow. She work a simple cocktail dress, navy blue and off the shoulders. The sleeves wrapped tight around her arm until just below the elbow, where they tapered out into a bell shape that ended at her wrists. The dress’ hem stopped just below her knee, with a long slit traveling up the length of one thigh. Her shoes were black, the heel as sharp as the point her toes were forced into. Her dark curls were forced back into a sleek ponytail, tight to her scalp but spilling down her back in wild waves. She blended with the dim atmosphere, taking the dark motif and running wild with it. Her blue eyes found Steve just as easily and, because Toni was a stubborn thing, didn’t look away despite the tension in the air. 

“Steve, it’s great to see you here,” Howard greeted. Steve stood dutifully to accept the older man’s outstretched hand in a firm shake. “It’s been a while since we’ve been able to meet outside of an office.”

“And yet we’re still here on business. We all have appearances to keep up,” Steve joked, before offering his hand to Ty. The bastard, who had so easily brushed off such a gesture from Steve the day before, took his hand eagerly in front of Howard. “Mr. Stone.”

“Rogers, great to see you again. I was just telling Howard this morning how great our meeting went yesterday,” Ty assured, shaking Steve’s hand with almost too much vigor before releasing it in favor of wrapping the limb back around Toni’s waist. “I assured him we’d make wonderful partners in the future.”

“I’m sure you did,” Steve murmured flatly. After a brief pause, his eyes found Toni’s again. She was wearing that mask of hers again, emotions so carefully guarded that Steve didn’t know if she was about to continue their screaming match from earlier or pretend nothing was wrong. Steve reached a hesitant hand out. “Ms. Stark.”

Toni took it after a moment, allowing Steve to press a brief kiss to her knuckles before pulling free. “Mr. Rogers.”

Howard, either tactfully overlooking or blissfully ignorant to the tension in the air, straightened his tie and leveled his dark gaze on the bar in the far corner. “I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about this issue I heard you’re having with one of your managers.” Steve inwardly cringed like a scolded boy, because _of course_ Howard Stark knew. “I have some thoughts on how you can prevent future security mishaps. But first, Tiberius and I were going to grab a drink from the bar. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind keeping my daughter company until we return.”

Toni opened her mouth as if to argue, but Ty was already kissing her cheek with distant emotion, more eager to be included with Howard. “Martini?” He asked his fiancé and Toni could only nod numbly as she watched the two abandon her.

Toni’s eyes flicked towards Steve as the blonde cleared his throat. If they were going to be forced together, Steve was going to make the most of it. Civil acquaintances was the goal, he reminded himself. “Ms. Stark, are you enjoying the benefit?” he began, looking out over the mingling crowd. 

“I regret wearing navy,” she began cautiously, and Steve pointed ignored how Bucky raised his scotch glass in a mock toast in the corner of his eye. “If only because Ty’s been complaining about how dull we look. But I wasn’t here to make a statement anyhow.”

Steve nodded, gripping the back of his chair and drumming his fingers against the wooden support. “I feel we should talk about…what happened earlier today. Some things were said that I think we both didn’t mean.”

Toni regarded him carefully, as if she was expecting a trap, like she was wondering how best to shield any weaknesses from Steve. “I think the things we said held some truth to them, but yes, social convention requires more… tact and politeness than we showed to each other.”

She wasn’t giving into an apology first, still regarded him with that damned mask of hers. She wanted him to cave first, to test the waters before she made the plunge. And Steve could understand her hesitation, but Toni had been the one to hold the grudge first, and they could have avoided that argument earlier had she left his father out of the conversation. “I suppose some of the things were true. Perhaps that’s why they hurt us so bad.”

Toni shrugged with an indifference that was too tense and practiced to be genuine. “I was fine. We were just bickering. But I can understand if you were hurt by the sentiments I expressed.”

Stubborn woman, so unwilling to admit any weakness. Steve’s grip tightened on the back of the chair and he took a long breath. “It’s alright to admit that I was harsh with you, Ms. Stark. Neither of us held back.”

“We aren’t children, Mr. Rogers,” Toni returned petulantly, crossing her arms now and keeping her eyes trained on an undistinguishable member of the crowd on the far side of the room. “I think we can handle an argument. But if it would make you feel better, I suppose we can discuss a mutual apology. To spare your feelings and all.”

Steve’s jaw clenched and he stepped forward, opening his mouth in preparation to argue, but the screeching of Bucky’s chair against the floor cut him off. “Okay,” the brunet began, slipping between the two before a second argument could begin. “I think we can revisit this discussion. Would you do me the honor of a dance, Ms. Stark?”

Bucky was already gingerly taking Toni’s elbow and dragging the woman off towards the dance floor, giving Steve a moment to calm himself. She was so fucking stubborn. He grabbed his lapels to straighten his suit jacket, glaring after the two for a moment longer before turning to welcome Howard and Ty’s return from the bar.

* * *

Bucky weaved through the few couples on the dance floor, coming to a clear spot before turning to face Toni. She was glowering at the man, but Bucky pretended not to notice as he pulled her close and pressed both hands to either side of her waist. “You couldn’t just let him apologize?”

“Is that what he was getting at? It was hard to tell through the rambling,” Toni murmured dryly, settling her hands on his broad shoulders and finally tearing her glare off of him and towards the band. 

“You knew exactly what he was doing,” Bucky hummed, eyes on Steve as the blonde offered Howard a seat at their table. “You were just too afraid to hear it.”

Toni’s grip tightened on his shoulders, and those blue eyes were back on him instantly. “I didn’t need an apology.”

“No, you needed one. You _wanted_ one, you were just too afraid of admitting it to his face. Too afraid to apologize yourself.”

Toni’s jaw clenched, but she didn’t deny his point. She was quiet for a moment, the two simply swaying to the upbeat classical. “It’s easier to hate him than to admit that maybe we both crossed a few lines today. Spent three years hating the guy, why should I care how he feels?” 

“You too should really just fuck and get all this tension out of the fucking air,” Bucky muttered under his breath, only partially joking. The two were so blinded by their own stubbornness, they refused to see that they could possibly find the other attractive. At Toni’s incredulous look, the man couldn’t help but flash her a wicked grin. “In my experience, it’s a great solution.”

“I doubt my fiancé would agree with that,” Toni stated flatly, rolling her eyes.

“You mean the fiancé currently flirting with the waitress serving our table? Somehow, I’m sure he’ll manage.” The fact that Toni didn’t even glance over to check was worth noting, and Bucky raised a brow at the young woman. “You don’t seem broken up about it.”

“I’ve known him a long time; I know what to expect from him. He’ll never cheat, he’s just a flirt,” Toni commented, with a simple shrug of her shoulders. “So am I. A match made in heaven.”

Her voice lacked any real emotion other than calm indifference, and Bucky wondered how a young woman with a good head on her shoulders fell into a lackluster relationship like the one she’s in. “You should give Steve a chance. I know he got off on the wrong foot with you- and I’m partially to blame for that. I was the one who put the idea in his head to use you,” Bucky began and Toni flared defensively, but he continued before she could get too upset. “And I’m sorry about that. You’re a hell of a lot smarter than just a pawn, and Steve knows that. He’s an idiot, but he’s a great businessman and an even greater friend. You two actually have a lot in common, as scary as that is.” The song came to an end and Bucky stepped back, winking at the woman. “Give it a thought, Ms. Stark. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a few things to attend to behind the scenes here. If Steve asks, tell him I’m catching up with a few of our investors.”

Toni nodded slowly, glancing over his shoulder towards Steve at the table. She looked perplexed, deep in thought. It was a start. Satisfied with that he was off, taking the stairs to the second floor of the ballroom in search of his next target for a conversation not as polite as this one.

* * *

The benefit was winding down in the late evening, patrons leaving the museum in larger and larger clumps. He had survived his brief talk with Howard, discussing security strategies to promote more of a presence to his underlings. Stealing off the top wouldn’t even cross their minds from now on. It wasn’t nearly as embarrassing as he had feared, despite Stone’s smug involvement in the discussion. As his primary business partner, Howard had a right to be concerned about issues in Steve’s operations, however small. Toni had rejoined the group just as Howard excused them, claiming that he unfortunately had other business partners to woo that night. And as Howard placed a hand on Toni’s shoulder and guided her and Ty away towards their own table, Steve swore he saw Toni glance over her shoulder and give him a strange look.

And as Steve continued his night schmoozing with his own crowd, his mind never strayed far from the brunette woman. What exactly did Bucky say to her that had her replacing her usual scowl with something more…soft, contemplative? That had her looking like she didn’t completely hate Steve’s guts? With the benefit now coming to a close, Steve ducked into a quiet corner of the hall and pulled out his phone. He dialed Bucky’s number, which was so engrained in his memory he barely had to glance at the keypad. When he heard the line connect, Steve didn’t hesitate. “Do I want to know what you and Stark were talking about during your dance?”

“You sound like you’ve been dying to ask me that all night,” came Bucky’s slow drawl, a touch of smugness to his tone that had Steve rolling his eyes. “Did you two talk?”

“No. Howard whisked her off the moment she came back to our table. Haven’t seen any of them all night after that,” Steve explained, leaning back against the wall and looking out over the crowd. “But she did give me this look.”

“Wow, a look? Really, Stevie? What magic.”

Steve made a face. “You’re an ass. Speaking of not seeing anyone all night, where have you run off to?”

“Ran into our new friend. Smith? Finally got him to take that deal he’s been so fickle about. He just need some…” Steve could practically hear Bucky’s grin. “Encouragement.”

“You didn’t make a scene, did you?” 

“Jesus Christ, Rogers,” Bucky hissed in exasperation, and Steve could hear the sound of a faucet turning on in the background. “No, I didn’t make a scene. Who do you think you’re talking to? I pulled him aside into one of the closed off hallways and gave him a little scare. He knew the deal was good for him, he just wanted to be an ass and make us wait on his decision.”

Steve grinned. “You’re a life saver, you know. I was counting on this deal going through to expand territory.”

The snarky reply was immediate, as expected. “Oh, I know. The great James Barnes strikes again.” The faucet shut off in the background, replaced by the crinkling of a paper towel. “I’m washing up in the second floor bathroom. I’ll be down in five and we can head back to the house. Celebrate with a drink. How does that-“ Bucky cut off for a brief moment, before continuing in a sharper, low tone. “The fuck do you think you’re doing, buddy?”

“Buck?” Steve straightened out, pressing a finger to his free ear to block out the excess noise. There was a clatter in what Steve assumed was Bucky dropping the phone, followed by a heavy thud not far from the receiver. “Bucky?”

Steve was moving without a second thought, phone still clutched tightly in one hand as he crossed the dance floor. There was a crowd of remaining guests blocking the bottom of the staircase as they all traded goodbyes and fake sentiments; Steve was less than gentle as he shoved through them. They slowed him down, but the moment Steve reached the staircase, he was sprinting up the steps two at a time. Second floor bathroom, second floor bathroom. Steve wove through the tables that crowded the balcony, colorful exhibit displays flashing in his peripherals as he followed along the walls in search of the bathroom. He finally spotted a door labeled restroom and shoved the door open hard enough that it creaked and smacked against the wall. The sound echoed through the empty bathroom, Steve’s panic only rising when he realized no one there. “Bucky, come on, pal,” Steve said into his phone, shoving a hand through his hair. “I swear, if this is a joke, I’m cutting your pay and-“

There, on the tiles beneath the sink, lay an abandoned iPhone. There was a splatter of red blood peppering the floor beside it, dotting its way up the nearest wall. Steve must have missed it during his first sweep of the room. That, and the bullet hole etched into the wall between two of the sink mirrors. Steve picked the phone up with shaky hands and examined the screen. His own name was printed at the top, above a running counter timing the call. Steve glanced back around the bathroom wildly. Where the hell was Bucky?

* * *

Toni stood at the top of the stairs leading to the front entrance of the museum, watching as valets and drivers alike scrambled to get each guest into their respective cars. Her father stood four steps below her, saying his goodbyes to a couple that were adamantly expressing their gratitude for some investment Howard promised. A fat drop of rain pelted against Toni’s cheek, jarring her from her trance. A quick tapping sound drew Toni’s attention towards her fiancé, who was leaning against the railing shaking out a pack of cigarettes. “Maybe we should just head out,” Ty muttered, slipping a cigarette between his lips and fishing a hand into his jacket for a lighter. “They’re gonna have our car here any second and I’d rather not get rained on in this suit.”

“Give him a few more minutes, at least,” Toni murmured, her eyes slowly traveling back towards the road where headlights and brake lights blurred together in streaks of red and yellow.

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve hardly said a word all evening and- I love you, babe, you know that- but usually, I can hardly ever get you to shut up,” Ty joked, taking a slow drag of the cigarette and letting the smoke rolled out on his exhale.

He passed the cigarette forward to Toni, who hesitated a brief moment before she accepted it for a drag herself. “A lot on my mind.”

“This isn’t about running into Rogers earlier today, is it? I didn’t really want to see him or that street rat Barnes here tonight, either. I guess they’ll let anyone in these days who can write a check over a hundred dollars,” Ty snorted. “But hopefully your father won’t send you anywhere near him for the foreseeable future.”

“Shit.” Ty’s words jogged her memory, and Toni suddenly remembered why she had to see Steve at all today. Toni passed the cigarette back, turning for the entrance. “I forgot to ask either of them for the contracts I dropped off this morning. Dad wants them today and they were supposed to bring them to the party.”

Ty groaned, straightening out and moving to stub his cigarette out against the stone façade of the building. “Seriously, Toni?”

“You can stay out here. Get dad moving and head for the car. It’ll just take me five minutes to track down Steve or Bucky and then we can get going,” Toni assured, already stepping back into the building. 

Her heels struck the lobby floor sharply as she made her way back towards Milstein Hall. She hoped she wasn’t too late; her father would throw a fit if he didn’t have the contracts to look over tonight once he got home. She was sure she spotted Steve near the bar before they left, so maybe he was still lurking about somewhere. Toni scanned the floor, but couldn’t spot either man among the waiters cleaning off the tables. A quick glance around the balcony floor proved fruitless as well. She’d have to bite the bullet and tell her father- blonde! Toni’s eyes caught a familiar figure partially hidden at the entrance of one of the closed-off hallways. She moved quickly towards the man, undeterred despite his stressed appearance. “Rogers?”

The blonde had a phone to one ear, brow furrowed and lips bared in a snarl as he barked off orders. “Nat, I want everyone looking _now_. Tell Barton to take the rooftops and have Sharon on the police scanners. Scramble the rest and have them searching through our territory.”

“Rogers.” What the hell was going on? This was increasingly sounding like a situation her father should be dealing with, or at least kept in the loop on. She has seen Steve calm and she has seen him with restrained anger, but never like this. Never with a cruel, brutal fire burning in his eyes. “Rogers, hey.”

Steve held up a finger towards Toni, his pointed glare sending her hackles raising. “I don’t care about whose shift it is, Natasha, I want everyone fucking called in.”

This situation was growing more and more involved, and Toni started to fear she’d never get those contracts tonight, let alone a chance to ask about them. Whatever drama Steve was dealing with didn’t mean he could give her that look a parent gives a child when they’re interrupting an adult conversation. Where was Barnes when you needed a middleman? “Steve, I just need the contracts you and Bucky were supposed to bring. We’re about to leave soon-“

Steve tugged the phone away from his ear, whirling around to level Toni with a dark look. “Are you fucking serious, Stark? I don’t have time for the fucking contracts,” Steve hissed lowly, before turning back to the phone. “No, I don’t want the police involved, Nat. Only as a last resort.”

And Bucky actually thought Steve wanted to fix things with her. What a joke. This was the Steve she knew him to be, cutthroat and all about his business. The same Steve that used her to get to her father. Steve was a good guy? Steve meant well? Steve wanted to apologize? What a bunch of bullshit Bucky was feeding her. Probably something to keep her at bay while Steve continued to screw her over. “Listen, asshole, I don’t know what your fucking problem is, I just wanted the contracts,” Toni snapped, reaching forward and grabbing Steve’s arm to force the blonde to face her again. “Look, you want to be unhelpful and rude? Fine. Just point me towards Barnes so I can get this contracts for my father.”

Steve’s blue eyes landed on her coolly, barely contained rage visible in his tense muscles and clenched jaw. He finally leaned closer, eyes narrowed on her. “Somebody grabbed Bucky. He’s _gone_. Someone shot him and took him and I have no idea where the hell he is. Happy?”

And with that, Toni understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Milstein Hall of Ocean Life [event booking page](https://www.amnh.org/host-an-event/gallery/milstein-hall-of-ocean-life) has amazing photos of the hall for anyone who would like a reference! A picture of Toni's dress at the event can be found [here](http://keyboard-weaving-stories.tumblr.com/image/175583578494).
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I missed my Thursday update! But in my defense, I came down with strep throat on Wednesday and it really knocked me on my ass these past few days. I was going to just wait to post this next Thursday, but why wait when I have this chapter sitting and ready to go, right? So here it is!

The town car peeled away from the curb just as rain began to splatter against its windows, leaving the museum and its fading benefit behind in favor of late night traffic. The backseat was occupied by Toni and her fiancé, the former biting down thoughtfully on her nail while the latter reclined his head back against the headrest. Ty’s eyes were shut, one hand perched on his knee tapping out an unknown rhythm while the other was stretched out behind Toni’s head. He seemed uninterested in the conversation at hand, though Toni wasn’t surprised. 

“So I won’t be getting those contracts tonight?”

Toni turned her attention away from the passing buildings and towards her father in the front passenger seat. His eyes were glued to the phone in his lap and, though his tone was nonchalant, Toni knew better. He was annoyed with the news. Toni shared a brief look with Happy when the driver met her eyes in the rear view mirror; his wink of encouragement did little to sooth Toni’s racing mind. “I think it’s a safe bet that you won’t. Steve seemed to be in too poor of a mood for conversation. And I would have asked Barnes, but he was, as I explained, taken.”

Howard grunted, fingers continuing their steady course scrolling through the calendar app on his phone. “Unfortunate. Steve should have had those contracts ready moments after you delivered them this afternoon.”

If they hadn’t been arguing, sure. “So I assume that means you don’t care that Barnes is missing?” Toni asked, trailing her fingers along the handle of her door idly.

Ty snorted from beside her, lifting his head and giving Toni a look. “Missing? From the way you described it, sounds like he’s dead to me. I mean bullet holes, blood?”

“Then why wasn’t there a body left behind? If the person just wanted Barnes dead, they would’ve left a body. And if they were trying to cover up his death, they wouldn’t have left the mess behind,” Toni argued, crossing her arms and returning her gaze to the window. “So for now, I’m operating under the assumption that he’s been taken.”

Howard nodded his approval of Toni’s assessment, though his eyes were still on the phone. “Antonia’s right. And I’m sure there’s an interesting story as to why someone would want Rogers’ second. However, that story doesn’t concern me.”

“Steve’s your partner and he’s obviously in some form of distress.” Toni’s brow furrowed as she leaned forward to peer around her father’s seat and get a better look at his expression. “I thought you’d want to help him. You certainly give him enough business advice.”

Toni resolutely ignored Ty’s mumbled “Yeah, who needs a son-in-law when you can groom street scum for business.”

Howard continued on, and Toni was grateful he either didn’t hear the comment or chose to ignore it. “Steve needs to learn to handle these types of messes himself. The more power he accumulates, the more people are going to try and get to him. You remember what happened during your sixth birthday?”

She did. Howard was five years into his illegal ventures and was thriving beautifully. The Starks had always come from old money, but Howard took his inheritance to a new level with his criminal maneuvering and it was taking notice. Toni’s sixth birthday party, which was celebrated with as much glitz and fanfare as her twenty-first, had ended in panic when the six-year-old guest of honor disappeared. It was two days before Howard’s men located her at a dingy motel just outside of the city. She had been watching cartoons, taking no notice to the word “ransom” that kept floating around, when the door caved in and Howard’s guards took out her captives. It was the first time she had seen someone die. It certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“I do,” Toni finally caved, jaw clenching in irritation. “But that was-“

“That was the same case. I didn’t have anyone there to walk me through getting you back, and you were my child.” Howard finally turned from his phone to level his blue gaze on Toni’s. “I can’t hold his hand through everything. He can do this on his own. He wanted the territory and the power- and I don’t mind helping him through small disputes- but someone is clearly challenging him by harming Barnes. If he wants to make a name for himself, he has to make sure people remember it himself.”

Toni opened her mouth, but couldn’t think of an argument. Logically, he was right. Steve wanted the big business, he should have to deal with the retaliation himself. No one would respect him otherwise. But this was the part of the mob business Toni hated: senseless harming of individuals to make a point. She rejected the use of killing and torture in their line of work, and it was part of the reason she had and would continue to refuse taking on the family business from her father when he retired. Someone was intending to harm Bucky to get to Rogers, and it was all barbaric. Uncivilized, compared to the financial finagling and publicity Toni manipulated for their business. She had the public and the government supporting the Stark name, the family was receiving a huge payload through her work, and it all happened without killing some poor lackey who had signed up with a mob to make a quick buck for themselves or their family.

“And if Steve’s unable to save Barnes- if the trash is even still alive- then we’ll know he’s not worthy of your father’s guidance,” Ty chirped, smiling wider as he leaned his head back to its original position and covered his eyes with his forearm. 

Toni made an unhappy sound at that.

“But,” Howard finally sighed, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. “If it makes you feel better, Steve had I have our monthly meeting scheduled for tomorrow. I can check on his progress with his hunt then.”

That seemed to settle Toni’s nerves marginally. Rogers was a dick and Bucky was his cheeky accomplice; she shouldn’t care what happened to either of them. In fact, having them self-imploding would make her life much easier. It would finally be pay back for Steve treating her the way he did when they met. And despite the satisfaction that would bring her, Toni refused to justify a man being taken and harmed just to give someone a favorable edge in a deal or territory. Business could be done without being built on the blood of others.

The car pulled to a stop beside a large apartment building, and Ty straightened out with a tired sigh. “Thank you for the ride home,” he declared, clapping Howard on the shoulder before Happy opened the back door. Ty stepped out underneath Happy’s umbrella, turning to offer Toni his hand. “Come on, babe. I need a drink after that dreadful benefit.”

“I’ll stop by the mansion in a few days with the paperwork from the new investors. Goodnight,” Toni shifted forward to press a quick kiss to her father’s cheek. She took Ty’s hand and slid out from the car, pushing towards the front entrance as Happy covered them from the onslaught of rain. Ty let himself into the building, while Toni turned to offer Happy a pat on the shoulder. “Thank you for driving tonight.” She glanced briefly towards her father in the car. “Make sure he goes home and doesn’t work himself to death.”

“We both know no one tells your father what to do,” Happy teased, tipping his head to her before turning back to the car. “But I can make sure he gets home safe!”

Toni huffed, waving goodbye as the car pulled away, tired sloshing against the wet asphalt.

* * *

By early morning, the storm clouds began to disperse and the rain tapered off to a stop. Warm yellow sunlight filtered through the New York City skyline as the sun tipped over the horizon, blinding Steve where he sat staring out the window of the passenger seat. Beside him, Natasha drove quietly, dark eyes locked on the quiet streets. They had just finished their fifth shakedown of the night, but nobody in the city seemed to have any concrete clues as to where Bucky was or why he was taken. The most useful tip came from one of the event staff at the museum, who was all too willing to help after Steve slipped him a fifty dollar bill. The young waiter had apparently seen an unmarked, black SUV parked near the catering trucks the day before, one that had conveniently disappeared during the benefit before it could be towed. He had Clint working the lead, tracking the car’s whereabouts through a friend of his at the police department. But until the blonde called with his report, Steve was at a loss. 

“I know you’re upset,” Natasha’s voice disrupted the quiet, her dark eyes flicking from the road to Steve and back again. “But I need you to keep a level head. We all want to get Barnes back and we will find out what happened to him, but you do have other responsibilities to take care of today. There are deliveries going out, patrols to be coordinated, and Sharon says you have a few meetings on the books.”

Steve scoffed, turning his gaze away from the window to glower at Natasha. “You want me to pretend like my best friend isn’t missing?”

“I want you to act like the leader we all know you are. Whoever took Bucky is trying to get a rise out of you, and you can’t let them see that it worked. You have to show them you’re still strong. Otherwise, people get ideas,” Natasha warned softly. 

“And what if he’s never found?”

Natasha was quiet for a long moment, slowing to a stop at a red light and flicking on the turn signal. “Then we will cross that bridge if we come to it.” Because Natasha was never one to sugarcoat things, and Steve would normally appreciate that mentality if it didn’t piss him off so much in this instance. He didn’t want rational answers, he wanted blind reassurance. As if reading his mind, she finally amended her assessment with a “But there will be hell to pay if that does happen.”

“There’s going to be hell to pay no matter what the outcome is. He’s my best friend and my most trusted advisor. I wouldn’t even be in this business if it wasn’t for his help,” Steve growled out, watching the red light turn green. 

Natasha turned the car down the perpendicular street, and Steve realized only belatedly that she was taking him back towards his home. “We’ll find out what happened; we have people working around the clock to assure that. But _you_ need to focus on running your business. You have to let investors and partners know that this hasn’t slowed you down and that you’re still in the game. Bucky’s captors need to see you carrying on. Your own men need to know that you’re going to be alright.”

She was right, and Steve didn’t want to admit it. He knew Bucky’s capture was just to get a rise out of him, and maybe that was what hurt most. His friend was hurt because of him- no. He couldn’t think that way. Bucky would kill him for thinking that way; Bucky signed into this life of his own free will and Steve had no say. What Steve did have control over, however, was finding his friend. And he would do just that. His partners may be wary of the situation and his own men may be worried for Steve’s sanity, but this was Bucky they were talking about. They had to get him back. “Turn the car around.”

“Steve-“

“No, turn it around and head for the docks. Gossip thrives there and maybe we’ll catch something,” Steve ordered with a stubborn set to his jaw. “I refuse to go home until I make sure we’ve talked to every one of our leads. I don’t care about the paperwork or the meetings, I care about my friend. And when it comes down to it, the guys working for me follow me because they know I’d have their back in any situation. I would drop everything to protect my own and that’s exactly what I’m going to do now.”

Natasha made a sound, but she dutifully pulled into a small parking lot to turn around. “You’re going to cause a commotion.”

“No,” Steve muttered, taking out his phone to make another sweep of his contacts. “I’m going to find my pal. I’ll head back to the house later on and throw together some rough schedules for everyone. But right now, we have work to do.”

* * *

The sound of early afternoon traffic drifted through the apartment’s open windows, accented by the occasional breeze that filtered in. Toni moved from the bedroom at a quick pace, hurried hands twisting her dark curls up into a bun while her eyes scanned the living room for her phone. Two bobby pins were clamped between her lips, before they were freed only to help pin her hair in place. Ty was settled on the couch before the television, feet propped on the coffee table and a bored expression on his face as he examined the laptop perched on his lap. There was an emptied glass on the table beside his feet that had Toni rolling her eyes. “It’s noon. A bit early for a drink, don’t you think?” she asked, making a sound of victory when she located her phone on the corner of the bookshelf. 

“As if you aren’t going to have a few mimosas at lunch,” Ty shot back, pushing his laptop aside to stand and move for the kitchen. “But I can switch to beer if that makes you feel better.”

“I’ll take it.” Toni stepped in front of the mirror beside the front door, fishing through her bag for a cherry-red lipstick to accent her Metallica t-shirt and jeans. “I assume you’ll be gone when I get home? I don’t see how a stockholders’ dinner is supposed to take all day.”

Ty grunted in agreement, returning to the room with a fresh beer in hand. “Apparently, Mark, Linda, and few others are getting cold feet about the new line of products we were hoping to release. We’re going to meet before dinner for a round of presentations, break for food, and then hopefully seal the deal over a few cocktails. Don’t worry, I’ll be home in time for bed,” he rumbled as he stopped behind Toni. 

She paused in her lipstick application, meeting his eyes briefly in the mirror before continuing. “Somehow, I’m sure I’ll survive,” she taunted, dragging the red coloring over her lower lip as Ty’s arm snaked around her waist. 

“You seem to be in a much better mood. After all that worrying you did last night for Rogers and his band of fuckups,” Ty pressed his lips to the bottle for a quick sip. “I would’ve figured you’d be on your father’s case again today.”

Toni had truthfully forgotten about all of the excitement from the night before. She had been sated by her father’s assurance to check into the matter, and really, what more should she feel? Sure, Toni had felt a moment of weakness the day before; she had really wanted to make some form of amends with Steve to end their brutal arguments. But that’s all it was: a moment of weakness. Steve was an ass who didn’t deserve her time, and the only reason she expressed any concern for his situation was because Barnes was a semi-decent guy who was suffering from the violence inherent in the system of illegal business. But her father would offer them some advice, and that was all Toni could really do for them. That, and put the whole group out of her life. No more arguments, no more hatred. Out of sight, out of mind. 

“I have lunch with Rhodey. That’s the only thing I’m concerned with today and that’s how I like it,” Toni declared, tucking her lipstick back into her bag. “Dad will say something and from there, it’s all up to Rogers.”

Ty moved his hand from her torso to tuck the tag of her t-shirt back beneath the collar. “Send Rhodes my regards, then.”

“He hates you.”

“I know,” Ty grinned smugly, pressing his lips to the side of Toni’s jaw before tugging away in favor of the couch again. “But I like to piss him off.”

Toni shook her head, slipping into a pair of flats just as a knock came at the apartment door. Brow furrowed, Toni glanced to Ty but his attention was already split between the computer and the television. The brunette moved to the door and tugged it open. There stood Obadiah Stane, dressed in a pinstripe suit and golden tie, leaning against the door frame. His grey beard was neatly trimmed, framing his bright smile at the sight of the woman. Obadiah has served as her father second in command from the conception of both of his businesses, both legal and illegal. He showed her father new contacts, new products, and was there to help a fledgling business take the city by storm. But beyond business, Obadiah was a member of the family. He had helped them through the passing of Maria Stark, and even took the title as Toni’s godfather at Howard’s insistence. He was ruthless in business, exactly what Howard needed from his second, but he had always supported Toni’s wishes to be removed from the violent side of Stark Industries. Had encouraged it, really, and that was what Toni need from her godfather. “Obie!”

“Antonia, radiant as always,” he greeted, gently taking her elbow and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. 

“It’s great to see you. If I had known you were stopping by, I would’ve pushed back my plans,” Toni admitted, opening the door wider to the man in invitation. “But I was just about to go meet with Rhodey. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Obadiah took a step in just as Ty rose from the couch. “Actually, I’m here to see your fiancé.”

Toni watched in confusion as the two men grinned at one another and shook hands, Ty moving to retrieve a second beer for the man. “I wasn’t aware you two actually knew one another.” She had been with the two all three occasions that they actually met, and those were hardly anything beyond pleasantries. 

“Obadiah has been helping me run a few financial maneuvers over a few investors giving me trouble,” Ty explained, passing the beer to Obadiah and offering him a seat on the couch. “He’s just giving me a few last minute tips for tonight.”

“Huh. Does dad know you’re helping out?” She supposed her father would be happy to hear that Ty was taking more interest in associating with Howard’s men and being a team player with the business. 

“Actually,” Obadiah began against the mouth of his bottle, turning to give Toni a small chuckle. “Your father isn’t in the best of moods at the moment. Frankly, I’m also here to avoid the fallout.”

Toni sighed, trying to run through anything on his agenda for the day that could possible piss him off. “Is this about Fury at the police department? I know dad’s been back and forth with him lately.”

“No. This is about Steve Rogers, the protégé extraordinaire. Seems he stood up his usual meeting with Howard.”

No, that was a big no-no. Howard Stark’s time was valuable, it was the reason his schedule was booked a year in advance. Not showing up to a meeting was rude, but Steve? Someone who her father has taken the time to groom for business and show the way around the city? It was a sign of disrespect. “Jesus,” Toni muttered, snatching up her bag and phone. Steve was only going to perpetuate his problems if he pissed off the one person in his corner, and Toni frankly didn’t want to deal with her father when he felt like putting others in their place. Things always tended to end up bloody, and while her father had a soft spot for the blonde, he still had to make some form of example of him. Rogers wasn’t just an ass, he was a fucking idiot. “I have to go. I’m sure Rhodey’s waiting,” Toni muttered, squeezing Obadiah’s shoulder and giving Ty a distracted kiss on the cheek. 

She was out the door before she could hear a response, dialing Rhodey’s number as she took the stairs to the parking garage. “I’m on my way, sugarplum, but I’m going to be a half an hour late. I have to make a quick stop in Brooklyn.”

* * *

It was nearing one in the afternoon by the time Toni arrived at Steve’s office. She was surprised that she had been allowed through the front gates at all, seeing as the plates on her car probably weren’t registered in the guards’ books and, without riding in one of her father’s vehicles with his drivers, it was clear she was here on her own business. The guards had only glanced at her ID and had a short conversation on the phone before nodding her along, which most likely meant Steve allowed her arrival. Her suspicion was confirmed when even Sharon didn’t make any protest against Toni’s beeline for Steve’s office door.

The office was silent, save for the ticking of the clock on the mantle. Steve sat quietly at his desk, forearms resting on the mahogany surface with his hands clasped tight together. His blue eyes were locked on the cellphone in the center of his desk. A bookshelf stretched along the wall opposite of the small bar, and at the foot of its shelving was a sprinkling of shattered glass and whiskey. He must have thrown his drink moments before, which made his eerie calm now all the more unsettling. When he finally spoke, his voice was hollow, gaze still locked on the phone. “What can I do for you, Ms. Stark?”

“I’ve recently been informed that you chose to skip your meeting with my father this morning,” Toni began carefully, because this situation was appearing more and more delicate the more she examined him. She shut the door behind her, closing off Sharon from overhearing the discussion. “I don’t think I need to explain to you why that was not your best decision.”

Steve blinked slowly, and when he opened his eyes, his gaze was on her. “Did your father send you here to give me some form of warning?”

“No. I came here of my own free will to knock some sense into you. You screwed me over three years ago just to get to my father’s ear, and now you’re going to throw it away?” Toni approached the desk, crossing her arms. “My father has done a lot for you in the past, and he doesn’t take it lightly when people waste his time. But you’re lucky he likes you. So if you call him now and apologize, he’ll most likely overlook it just this once and take you back on. I know he will, as long as you don’t do it again.”

Steve calmly crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head once. “No, I don’t think I will do that.”

“Excuse me?” Toni was truly dumbfounded by the response and she took one step closer. “Are you fucking insane? I understand that you’re upset about Barnes, I do. And I’m sure you’re busy trying to find him, but you should meet with my father. He was going to check on your progress. For him, that could possibly mean offering his assistance, which I’m sure you need.”

The blonde was quiet for a long minute. Did this asshole really think that little of how he had hurt her when they first met? He had willing tried to manipulate her, developed a feud with her over his actions, and now he was going to throw away all the benefits that he had hurt her for just like that? It added more fuel to Toni’s hatred for the man that he was going to let her pain be in vain. And why would he deny her father’s help? He needed to find Barnes and he should take all the help he can get. So was this a pride thing? Steve had to find Bucky all by himself?

When Steve finally spoke again, his low voice broke Toni from her quiet fuming. “You know, before you arrived, I received a call from one of my men. He had been tracking a lead on Bucky’s whereabouts.”

“Congrats?” Toni huffed, making a face. “So what, you don’t want help because you think you have your answers?”

“Someone had seen an SUV at the benefit last night, though it disappeared halfway through. Unmarked plates,” Steve continued on without acknowledging her question. “So my guy, Barton, went to a friend of his to track the SUV through security footage across the city. Turns out, it was last seen by an intersection traffic camera driving into Manhattan. He just found the car about an hour ago, abandoned on one of the streets in the center of your father’s territory.”

All at once, Toni realized the significance of what she was hearing. Steve purposefully missed his meeting with Howard, not because he lost track of time of because of pride, but because Howard was a suspect. Howard was Steve’s only suspect. “I can’t be hearing this.”

Steve’s calm exterior shattered abruptly, his hands smacking down hard on the desk as he shot up from his chair. “It was only because of sheer curiosity that I allowed your car through that front gate, Stark. Figured your father might have sent you’re here with demands. He has you on a short enough leash, I figured he might have sent you to be his attack dog.”

“You’re honestly telling me you think my father was behind whatever happened to Bucky?” Toni asked, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to wrap her head around the absurdity of the claim. “Why? How do you even know Barnes was in that SUV? Plenty of shady people were at that benefit; that unmarked car could been there for a number of reasons.”

“There was blood in the back of it, and, as far as I know, Bucky was the only one definitely shot at that event. So for now, it’s a good assumption,” Steve snarled, pressing one finger against the desk as he pushed on his accusation. “And you tell me. The SUV was in your father’s territory.”

“Jesus _Christ_ , you fucking idiot. It being in Manhattan could have just been a fucking coincidence. Doesn’t automatically mean my father is out to get you. He spent three years helping you build yourself up.”

“But it’s starting to make sense. It’s the _only_ lead that makes sense at the moment. I’ve made a name for myself, but I don’t have any current competition concerned with taking me out or hurting me. Howard is the only one I do consistent business with,” Steve hissed. “Your father knows my routines and my people better than anyone outside of my group. He knows the ins and outs of my business, and maybe he decided I wasn’t convenient to him anymore. Or maybe this is his sick version of a test. _I don’t know_.”

Toni shook her head, huffing a disbelieving laugh as she met his cold glare. “None of this is concrete evidence, Rogers. You sound like you’re grasping at straws, here, and I know you want Bucky back, but do this right. Don’t go turning on the only people who have ever tried to help you.”

“Of course you’d say that. There’s that blind faith in your father again, so desperate for him to approve of you. You’re telling me that he’s not capable of doing this? That he isn’t the only man in this city that I do business with who’s in a position to take me down like this?” Steve accused.

He wanted a fight but Toni didn’t take the bait. She wasn’t interested in trading petty insults, she wanted Steve to understand. Needed him to. Because while she could agree that her father was the only one Steve dealt with that could have the reason and ability to take Barnes, she just couldn’t see her father doing that. Not to the man he considered a son. Toni calmly approached the desk, pressing her hands to the edge as she leaned in towards him. “This is more than “blind faith.” This is a warning, not from Howard, but from the girl who has spent her life watching him do business,” Toni’s voice took on a quiet whisper, harsh and quick as if she was afraid of listening ears. She was. “If Howard even catches a whiff that you’re doubting him, he will drop you and tear you to pieces like you meant nothing to him. Do not go making accusations about him to anyone until you are absolutely sure.”

Steve regarded her for a long moment, jaw working furiously as he processed her cautioning. She didn’t think her father would do this to Steve, but she also needed Steve to be aware of just how careful he would need to tread moving forward in his search for Bucky. Toni didn’t know why she felt the need to warn Steve against her father- shouldn’t she do the opposite? Shouldn’t she root for this kind of divide between her father and the man that used her? But then again, Steve would have hurt her in vain if his relationship with Howard broke down, and their business together did bring a lot of profit to the Starks. Yes, Toni was doing this for Stark Industries. That was it. “Leave, Ms. Stark. I have a friend to find and a business to tend to.”

Toni straightened out, taking a breath before pushing off of the desk. “Think about what I said. Play this really careful, Rogers. I’d hate to see my father make you crash and burn just because you got jumpy before you were sure.”

Toni didn’t say goodbye when she left, and Steve made no move to stop her. She moved through the large house she had quickly become familiar with the past few days, her mind racing a mile a minute. While she doubted her father’s involvement with Bucky’s disappearance, it was still interesting to hear that the vehicle that probably transported the brunet was found on Stark turf. Was it truly just a coincidence, or was there a bigger plot at play here than just trying to hurt Barnes or piss off Rogers? What if someone wanted Steve to turn on her father?

Toni slid into the driver’s seat of her car, distantly staring down at the steering wheel as she turned the key in the ignition. A bad feeling was settling in her stomach, a sense of foreboding digging icy claws into her shoulders. If this was more than just a petty move against Steve or Barnes, than that meant someone was trying to throw a wrench in the delicate peace New York City maintained. It would mean there are bad things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I know. It's been a while. In my defense, I had the hardest time finding the motivation to write this chapter. And I don't know why! I had it all planned out and ready, it was just a matter of putting ideas to words. Anyways, here's the new chapter, slightly longer than usual as a thank you to all those who have been waiting patiently!

When he finally came to, the only thing Bucky could register at first was darkness. He had a splitting headache, and fiery pain ignited in his chest if he shifted too fast. A bullet wound, great. Bucky tipped his head down as if to examine the damage, but all he could see still was pitch black. Part of him feared that he had been blinded, had maybe taken too hard of a hit to the head and damaged his optic nerves. But when Bucky sucked in a pained breath, a cloth pressed against his lips and he realized a bag was placed over his head. So his eyes were good, that was something. But where was he?

He was settled on the ground, a rough cement floor grating against the bottom of his bare feet. A warehouse? A basement? His arms were stretched up over his head, and Bucky gave them an experimental tug despite the pull in his wounds. A cold, metal chain dug into the skin of his wrists, resisting the moment. A metal pipe groaned in protest. So definitely a warehouse or basement. His pounding head remembered things only in pieces: drinks with a blonde, dancing with a brunette, a giant fucking whale? Right, he was at the museum for a party. He remembered slipping into the bathroom, washing his hands, and then….then nothing. Must have been jumped. God, Steve was going to kill him. 

A door opened and there was an audible click. Suddenly, muffled light filtered through the fibers of the bag on his head. A floorboard creaked as multiple feet descended the stairs (Bucky was leaning more towards basement than warehouse, now). The conversation was growing less and less inaudible, and Bucky was able to make out two distinct voices despite the three sets of footsteps milling around the room. Two stopped directly in front of him, and Bucky was aware of eyes running over him even with his lack of vision. 

“How long before we can dispose of him?”

Definitely male. The voice was familiar, one Bucky had heard just recently, but he couldn’t place where. It was a safe bet that this wasn’t someone he knew closely, but he’s at least dealt with before.

“My sources tell me that Rogers is getting jumpy. He’s so blinded by panic and anger that he’s taking anything as evidence.” A leather shoe nudged Bucky’s bare foot, testing. The voice spoke slowly and languidly; it was another familiar voice, but harder to place. He hadn’t heard this one in quite some time. “He’s already suspicious of Stark, we just have to wait for him to make a move. Maybe force his hand a little. Then we’ll dump the body in Manhattan to put the final nail in the coffin.”

So this wasn’t Stark’s doing, not that that was a thought that crossed his mind. But someone wanted Steve to turn on Stark. Why? For what gain? It would be better to pretend to be unconscious, to get as much information as possible, but if this fucker nudged him one more time-

“Everything is going as planned. I expect a retaliation from Rogers within the next few days. He’s getting desperate.”

“Not quite; she’s getting involved. You promised me you would handle her until it’s time.”

“She said she had moved on, that she didn’t care.”

There was a snort. “And yet you saw the way she ran out earlier. She was spotted in Brooklyn this afternoon, visiting Rogers’ estate.”

Bucky was confused now. Who was this woman they were worried about? Who wanted a brawl between Steve and Stark?

“I’ll take care of it. I’ll distract her, maybe take her on a trip upstate for a few days to keep her busy.”

“Whatever you have to do. Keeping her out of the way is crucial for our plans. You’ve done a great job working your way in, now you just have to play the good fiancé through this mess.”

Bucky’s head snapped up. Fiancé? They were talking about- A foot connected with his stomach and the brunet lurched forward with a pained wheeze. “Looks like our guest is awake,” the less familiar voice hummed, feet scuffing on the cement as he turned. “Have your fun until he’s unconscious, but don’t kill him yet. It can be so hard to get rid of the smell.”

He’s talking to the third person in the room. A lackey, Bucky guesses, by the way the third man steps forward silently. The conversation floats away again, covered by the sounds of footsteps retreating back up the stairs while the bag was snatched from his head. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, focusing on some lowlife brute loosening his tie and removing his jacket. “No, please kill me. I always wanted to spend my last few minutes of life staring at something ugly.”

A fist to his jaw was the only response.

* * *

What if Bucky was dead?

The thought kept rattling around in Steve’s head, intrusive and nagging. Every time he tried to do work, tried to formulate plans, the question flashed like a neon sign in the forefront of his mind. And the trouble was: what if Bucky really _was_ dead? He had known Bucky since childhood, since they were neighbors in the same horrendous apartment building. The brunet taught him to fight, encouraged him to accomplish his dreams, and when Steve ultimately decided to take on the family business? Bucky had been there to follow him down that dark path. Now the man was gone, possibly dead, and Steve felt alone. Bucky would know how to keep a good head during this situation, Bucky would know what the next move should be, Bucky would… Bucky was _gone_ , and Steve was proving incapable of saving his best friend.

_If there is anything left to save._

Fists clenching, Steve sat forward and propped his elbows on his desk, fingers carding through his blonde locks. He need to think, to find a motive. Could Stark really be behind this? Yes, the SUV was found in his territory, but Toni did have a point: it could be coincidence. Logically, Steve knew he had no concrete evidence against Howard. But part of him was itching for someone to blame, to scour and tear apart any and every lead that might bring his friend home. Howard had the means, but did he have a motive? Toni warned him not to take on Howard unless he was sure, but what if that was what Howard was expecting? What if he wanted Steve to hesitate so he could hit him even harder? It would be like Howard to be four steps ahead of any opponent.

There was a brief knock at the door, mirroring the rain tapping at the window. Steve slumped back into his chair as the door opened, a shock of red hair filling his unfocused gaze. Natasha was quiet in her approach, and Steve didn’t truly acknowledge her presence until he heard a clink of metal as the woman placed a tray before him. The silver tray, taking up the center of his desk, was adorned with a turkey sandwich, neatly sliced from one corner to the other. A bottle of water and a few potato chips stood as the only sides. 

“Sharon said you skipped lunch and dinner today.”

It was certainly no greeting, and Steve appreciated it. He wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries. “I’m not hungry. I have too much work to do and too little of an appetite,” he refused.

“You need to have some form of sustenance. Other than coffee or booze.” Natasha’s hand darted out, taking up his empty liquor glass perched on the corner of the desk. “You spent all night searching; you’ll be no help to Barnes if you keep denying yourself food and rest.” She set the glass on the bar. “You’re running on fumes.”

Steve huffed, shaking his head. “Bucky would do the same if it was me.”

“Because you both are stubborn idiots.”

“He wouldn’t give up on me Nat, “Steve insisted. “So I refuse to give up on him.”

Natasha’s dark eyes bore into Steve as she approached his desk to stand directly before it. “No one is asking you to give up. Of course not. I’m telling you that basic self-care is needed to keep you fresh and _useful_.”

“Did you work your contacts at the old club? Did anyone hear about Bucky?” Steve scowled, pointedly ignoring her requests.

Natasha didn’t respond, their eyes locked for what felt like ages before her gaze flicked to the sandwich before him. Her terms were clear: he had to give a little to receive a little. Finally, Steve grunted, snatching up one half of the sandwich and taking an aggressive bite. Satisfied, Natasha took a seat. “I have nothing on Barnes. As far as anyone in this city is concerned, he’s effectively disappeared off of the face of the earth, Steve. Whoever took him has the means and the ability to keep it quiet.”

“Fuck.” Steve swallowed, the bite feeling dry and thick in his throat. He glared down at the offending sandwich for a long moment, ignoring the fact that Natasha was watching him intently even as he took a second bite. He was grasping at straws now, and if _Natasha’s_ contacts couldn’t find anything out? Then Bucky was truly off the grid. At least there wasn’t a body yet; that thought was the one thing keeping Steve sane, giving him hope. “Stark would have the means to keep Bucky well hidden. Anyone involved would be too afraid to cross him.”

“Steve,” Natasha began carefully, leaning forward in her seat and placing a hand on the edge of the desk. “Don’t start on that. Not yet. I understand that the van was found in Manhattan, but we both know that’s nothing more than coincidence.”

“I _know_ , alright? His daughter made it clear this afternoon that I should make sure the evidence is clear before I start throwing around accusations,” Steve muttered, turning his chair to face the window. The sun had set a few hours before, the solar lights that lined the garden below illuminating the rain speckled on the window. “But I can’t shake this hunch.”

Natasha shifted in her chair, and Steve could practically feel her eyes roll. “And that’s all it is, a hunch. Stark has been nothing but good to you and your business. He actually seems invested in your life, and I would even go as far as to say he views you as a son. You can’t afford to turn on him.”

“We’re running out of time,” Steve responds, matter-of-factly. “The more time we waste grappling for information, the more time Bucky is stuck with whoever took him. The more time they have to harm him, to kill him. I can’t… I can’t keep sitting on my hands here, Nat. I don’t want to blame Howard, and I know I have no basis for it. But I need to do _something_. I’m losing my mind playing this waiting game.” 

“It’s only been a day, Steve. Give it time for word to get around, for people to trade information. We’ll hear something soon.” 

Steve finally turned to face her. There was a flash of sympathy mingled with worry in her eyes, and Steve was reminded that Bucky was her friend too. In fact, Bucky had been the one to bring the woman to Steve, to save her from a life of dancing at the local club, working information out of customers to trade to high-paying clients. And despite her attachment to the brunet, she was keeping a cool head. Steve had to learn by example. “You’re right. It’s only been a day. I can’t start jumping to conclusions.”

“Good.” Natasha nodded resolutely, her expression returning to its carefully neutral state. “We’ll get our information sooner or later. Once it hits forty-eight hours, then we’ll start pushing our suspicions. Not just on Stark, but anyone who might have a reason to take you on.”

“And then?”

Natasha’s lips quirked the slightest bit. “Then there will be hell to pay.”

Steve liked the sound of that.

* * *

It was the thunder that woke Toni, not that she had been sleeping very well to begin with. The glass rattled in the windows, followed moments later by another flash of lightning that briefly illuminated the dark bedroom. An arm was slung around her bare waist, Ty’s soft breaths rhythmically washing over the back of her neck. Toni lifted her head to glance over her shoulder, finding her fiancé’s expression oddly serene. He was out cold, then. Deciding that it was pretty clear she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep anytime soon, Toni carefully shifted free from Ty’s hold and stood from the bed. She grabbed her robe from the closet door as she passed, shrugging it on over her bare form as she padded her way out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the living room. 

Sleepless nights were nothing new for Toni. Ty was used to finding her out of bed, wandering the apartment or working on various projects. He stopped asking her if she was alright after their first week living together, resigning to accepting it as one of her habits and leaving it at that. But sometimes, Toni wished he would still ask her. Conversation soothed her racing mind, quieted her storm of thoughts no matter how meaningless the chatter was. These sleepless nights were usually the result of either nightmares or an overactive mind- sometimes a toxic mix of the both- and Toni wished for any kind of escape she could get. Even mindless conversation with Ty.

His soft snoring followed her into the kitchen, and Toni envied his ability to sleep so deeply. Craved it.

Tonight, her mind was on Barnes. Or, more accurately, what his disappearance means for the city. The woman was sure that her father had no part in the whole thing. If Howard was planning such a big move that might seriously affect business, such as turning against one of his closest partners, he would have told her. He would’ve wanted Toni to prepare cover stories for any political, financial, or violent trouble Steve might cause. So who would want Steve to turn on Howard? Because that had to be the end goal here, right? Someone had to have known that having the van left in Manhattan would make Steve suspicious of her father, so it had to be purposeful. Someone wanted a war, but why?

Another clap of thunder jolted Toni from her thoughts, and she blinked in surprise when she found herself standing before the open fridge. She pinched the bridge of her nose, taking in a long breath before she reached to grab a bottle of water. Maybe doing some work would tire her out.

Toni left the kitchen, weaving her way around the dining room table, past the couch and down the hall towards the apartment’s spare bedroom. The room acted as an office for both Ty and Toni, though her fiancé tended to claim the space more often. Toni preferred to use her personal workspaces at Stark Industries if she was planning to knock out a lot of work. The brunette moved for the single desk against the far wall, taking up the chair and sifting through the desk drawers to find Ty’s new hiding space for her notebooks. Opening the center drawer, Toni was delighted to find a half empty pack of cigarettes and a lighter. And Ty swore he quit. She snorted quietly to herself, stealing a cigarette and leaning in to hold the tip over the orange flame of the lighter. Smoke curled up into the air lazily, and Toni stood to move to the window just to the right of the desk. She opened it just a crack, a weak attempt at preventing entrance to the rain. Toni perched herself on the edge of the desk, holding the cigarette close to the window to let the city air whisk off the smoke rather than keep it trapped in the apartment. The usual city skyline wasn’t very visible against the backdrop of storm clouds. Her blue eyes flicked away from the lackluster cityscape before her to scan the top of the desk, from the laptop at the far side to the planner beneath her thigh- Toni snatched up the weekly planner, gaze caught on what was scribbled down on the calendar for the previous night.

_Meeting with shareholders @ 4 p.m._

A bright red line cut through each word, followed by an arrow pointing to Tuesday of next week. 

_Rescheduled _, it said in Ty’s slanted script.__

If the meeting had been rescheduled, why the hell had Ty come home so late that night? Why did he leave at all? Why did he meet with Obadiah? That ugly feeling she experienced leaving Roger’s house returned. Her fiancé was up to no good, and what if that meant Obadiah was involved? What could they be doing that required secrecy? Did her father know about this? Toni’s mind drifted to Rogers, to Bucky, and the ugly feeling only twisted her stomach further. Could it… would they…? Toni dropped the planner as if burned, staring down at the offending page. Suspicions were forming in the back of her head, half-formed and existent, even if Toni couldn’t put words to her thoughts. Right now, that all they were: suspicions. She had no right to go pointing fingers or getting her father involved unless she was absolutely sure Ty and Obadiah were up to something. Maybe-

The office door slid open, and Toni’s head snapped up as Ty shuffled tiredly into the room. He was rubbing his eyes, though he had been awake enough to pull on his boxers when he left the bedroom. “Toni, it’s four in the fucking morning.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she finally worked out, watching the blonde approach her slowly. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

Toni’s eyes immediately moved back to the window, one shaky hand bringing the cigarette to her lips. “Nothing. It’s nothing, I was restless and I figured I could come in here and do some work while I’m up.” 

“Is that why you’re smoking one of my cigs?” Ty asked, bemused as he took the cigarette to steal a long drag for himself.

She watched him lazily blow the smoke towards the cracked window, before straightening out her shoulders. “You told me you were going to quit.”

“Touché.”

She had to ask him about calendar. She had to ask him about what he was doing last night. She sincerely hoped it was some small coincidence, like maybe the meeting was actually rescheduled again back to the original date. But it was unlikely, and what would Toni do if her suspicions were confirmed? She needed to confront both parties involved in this; if she wanted the full story, she would have to ask both Ty and Obadiah. Obadiah was obviously aware of whatever Ty did last night, and that was odd in itself. His entire relationship with her fiancé was odd; Toni swore they hadn’t met outside of her presence, and now their trading business advice? Something was very wrong here, and Toni knew her brain was already piecing things together, but she couldn’t acknowledge those thoughts yet. She needed to get them in the same room and feel them out, get a read on their dynamic before she decided what the truth was and whether something needed to be said to the two or to her father.

Toni reached back for the cigarette, sliding it between her lips. She took one long inhale, steadying herself before she met Ty’s gaze. “I was thinking,” she began, smoke rolling off her lips with each word, “I would like to have lunch with you and Obie.”

Ty’s expression remained passive, but he did turn to face her better. “Why’s that?”

“Well, he’s my godfather and he’s always played a big part in my life,” Toni explained, facing the window to avoid his searching gaze. “And now that I know you two are well acquainted, we should start spending more time together. It would mean a lot to me, to see my fiancé and godfather bonding; it’s good to see you fitting in with my family.”

Ty was quiet for a brief moment, before he shrugged. “If that’s what you’d like, I wouldn’t be opposed to it. Stane is a good man, and I’d like to know him better. We’ll have Pepper set something up.”

“I was thinking this afternoon.” Toni had to strike quickly, just in case bad things were planned that might only grow worse with inaction. 

She wouldn’t admit it was because her suspicions were connecting the two to Bucky’s disappearance.

“Today?” Ty said incredulously, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a breath. “That’s a bit short notice, don’t you think?”

He moved past her to the desk chair, slumping down and rubbing a hand over his face. He seemed more annoyed by her question than stressed, but it was still enough for Toni to push on. “You and I were going to meet for lunch today anyhow, so what’s the harm in inviting Obie along? We can head to that Italian place down the road from Obie and pick him up along the way.”

“Fine,” Ty muttered, waving one hand dismissively before pushing himself up from the chair. “We’ll all go to lunch. Whatever you want.”

Toni smiled widely, passing the last of the cigarette to his outstretched hand. “It’s settled. I’ll call Obie later on and set it up.”

Ty leaned beside the window, staring down at the street below as Toni moved for the door. “Just get some sleep first. It’s four in the morning and you look like shit. You can call him at a more decent hour when you wake up.”

“Alright,” Toni agreed, and when she saw he clearly wasn’t leaving the office anytime soon, she added in a “goodnight” before closing the door behind her. The elated smile that adorned her face melted away as quickly as her press smile does, and she was left with nothing but half-baked thoughts like puzzle pieces unable to fit together. Something was going on here and she was going to find out what, whether she liked it or not. But Ty was right about one thing: she needed sleep. Hopefully, her plan and ideas will be better formulated after a few hours of rest.

* * *

When Steve woke, it was to the sound of chirping birds. He was in his bedroom, sprawled out across his made bed, still in his suit from the day before. When had he gone to bed? He planted his hands flat to the mattress, pushing up to his knees and groaning at the popping in his stiff joints. He loosened his tie and tugged it off just as the bedroom door opened, Natasha stalking into the room and straight for the windows. With a sharp tug she opened the curtains, allowing sunlight to filter in. Steve winced at the bright intrusion, rubbing the heel of his hands against his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Eleven,” she hummed in response, moving to the balcony and unlatching the doors. The bird songs were even louder now, and leftover rain dripped from the leaves on the tree outside. 

Steve tensed and turned to glare at the redhead. “Eleven? You let me sleep all night? Nat, I have serious work to do.”

“And I told you that you are no help to Bucky sleep deprived and starving,” she calmly shot back, finally turning to face the blonde with her hands planted on her hips. “So I gave you something to help.”

“You fucking drugged me?” Steve asked disbelievingly, eyes wide and angered.

Natasha took a breath, as if a parent dealing with a stubborn child. “I gave you a sleep aid. Just strong enough to knock you out.”

“So you fucking drugged me. How did you-“

“In the coffee I got for you after you ate your sandwich. It was decaf and laced,” Natasha waved her hand, moving across the suite to the master bathroom. “But now you have twelve hours of sleep under your belt and you’re ready to make a fresh start at finding Barnes.”

Steve listened to the sound of the shower starting. “I should fire you, you know.”

“But you won’t,” Natasha called back, tone exasperated before she appeared in the bathroom doorway. “Breakfast is being prepared for you. I’ll have them leave it in your office. You need a shower and a fresh set of clothes before you go. Maybe a shave. You look awful.”

Steve huffed, but a smile curled his lips just barely. “Thanks,” he muttered sarcastically, standing from the bed and wedging off his shoes. “And thanks for the sleep too. I feel better.”

“And now you’re back in the game. What’s your plan for the day?” Natasha asked as Steve unbuttoned his dress shirt. 

“I need to call Stark.”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed the slightest bit. “For accusatory or apologetic purposes?”

Steve grunted, shrugging away his shirt and tossing it on the bed. “Haven’t quite decided. A mixture of both, I suppose. I’ll apologize for missing the meeting and feel out his responses. That’s about as much as I can do until I get more evidence. But I will make my suspicions clear.”

“And if Howard doesn’t like hearing you doubt him? Didn’t his daughter warn you against that?” Natasha asked, raising a brow as Steve moved past her. “We agreed to wait until it’s been forty-eight hours. Is this our best choice?”

“It’s what I feel I need to do now. I appreciate her warning and I understand it. If I’m going to address my concerns with Stark, I’m going to do it tactfully. I am going to make it a dialogue, not a trial. If he’s innocent, he’ll see that I just want help and am exercising caution. If he’s guilty, he’ll know I’m on to him.” Steve brushed past her into the bathroom, turning to face her as he gripped the door. “I need you to coordinate delivery schedules for the day, if you don’t mind. Get some of our men back on their runs so that we keep business moving.”

Natasha’s lips quirked up, accepting the answer. “I’ll get right on that.” 

As she moved towards the bedroom door, Steve called out to her. “And if you ever drug me again, Natasha, my anger will be reflected in your pay.”

He closed the door, just barely catching her “now that, I believe” over the sound of the shower.

* * *

“How long is this lunch supposed to take?” 

Toni rolled her eyes as she approached the front door of Obadiah’s townhouse, knocking hard on the door before she glanced over her shoulder at the blonde. His eyes were locked on his phone, scanning over his email with one hand while the other tugged at his tie. “Two hours at the most. Will you put your phone away?”

“Will you lose the attitude?” Ty shot back. Toni gave the man a hard look, before he groaned and tucked the device into his pocket. “Fine. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. Look, it’s gone.”

Toni shook her head, turning her back to him as the front door opened to reveal Obadiah’s personal guard and driver. “Hello, Raza. Is he ready?”

The guard looked the two over for the quickest of moments before he dipped his head and opened the door wider. “Mr. Stane was held up at his previous meeting at Citibank. He will be here momentarily, but he asks that you please wait for him in the sitting room and help yourself to a drink.”

“Now we’re talking,” Ty huffed, pushing his way between the two into the house and towards sitting room to the left.

Toni watched after him, fists clenching anxiously. Ty already knew the way to the sitting room, without either Toni or Raza showing him the way. _As if he’s been here before_. Toni took a breath and followed her fiancé inside, offhandedly thanking Raza on her way. It could be a coincidence, like Ty just happened to guess which way to go, driven by his hunt for alcohol. But Toni was losing faith; there were just too many coincidences happening. Her decision was made: Toni would ask Ty and Obie at lunch what they’ve been working on together. She could ask about their business together and push hard until she receives a satisfactory answer. Obadiah might stay strong, but Ty would slip up. He already has twice, she just needs a concrete answer.

“Babe,” Toni began, watching Ty fuss with the bottles at the bar. “Pour me a little something? You know what I like. I’m going to use the restroom before we leave.”

Ty straightened out, slowly looking over his shoulder at her with a furrowed brow. “Why?”

“Why do I want to use the restroom?”

“No,” Ty grunted, jaw clenching as he poured two glasses of scotch. “Why can’t you just wait for us to get to the restaurant?”

Toni made a face, genuinely confused by the request. “Because there is a bathroom right down that hall and Obie’s running late. I’ll be two seconds, it’s not like he’s going to show up and demand we leave immediately.”

Ty looked over her, and Toni had the strange feeling he was accessing her. Finally, he nodded his head, as if deeming her to be telling the truth. “Right, sorry. Go ahead.”

“Wasn’t asking permission,” Toni huffed, stepping out of the sitting room and continuing down the hallway. 

She passed the kitchen on the left, eyes locked on the door on the far right end of the hallway. What had that been about? She must be working on the right track with how jumpy Ty is getting. She’ll have to pull back a bit until lunch. It would be better to catch them off-guard as best as she could to prevent them from being able to establish some kind of lie before she outright questioned them. That seemed to be the best course- A muffled sound caught her attention. 

Toni’s hand was on the bathroom door, but she was paused rigidly, head cocked to the side to listen behind her. A beat of silence, and then the muffled sound happened again. Almost like a… cough? Toni turned away from the bathroom and glanced down the hallway, moving back up the path she traveled. There were only four doorways: the kitchen, with a linen closet across the hall, and the bathroom, opposite of the wine cellar. Toni chose the closest one, glancing towards the opening of the sitting room hesitantly before she twisted the doorknob to the cellar.

* * *

His mouth tasted like copper. Red stained a good portion of his skin and clothes, dribbling from his mouth every time he tilted his head too far down. At least the lackey had been kind enough to replace the suffocating cloth sack around his head once he was finished with him last night. Bucky would have to remember to thank him the next time he saw him. Despite all of the fresh cuts and bruises, the bullet wound was still the most painful by far. The bullet was still in him, grating further into his flesh every time he moved. It would probably get infected soon, if it wasn’t already. Not that it truly matter, because one of two things was going to happen: either Steve would rescue him or these assholes would kill him. 

It was looking more like the second option with each passing hour. 

Maybe it would be a quick death, like a bullet in the head. But Bucky wasn’t an optimist; most in this line of work, especially the ones into kidnappings, were sick fucks with violent streaks a mile wide. His captors made it clear they would kill him soon, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t going to be a slow death. And even if he didn’t die, it would be just as much torture to see Steve blame himself for Bucky’s disappearance as he was prone to doing. Steve’s guilt would weigh just as heavily on Bucky. All in all, it didn’t look like Bucky would win either way.

But there was nothing he could do about it, chained to this wall and injured as he was. Frankly, despite all of the pain from his wounds and the stress of his fate, Bucky just felt _exhausted_. Maybe his time would be better spent trying to get a few minutes of sleep. Anything to build up his strength for the next time the lackey inevitably visited. Bucky’s eyes were already drifting shut, though it was impossible to tell whether he really got any sleep or not because he was jolted to full attention by the sound of the door of his makeshift cell opening. There was the click of a switch, and light once again flooded through the fibers of the sack over his head. One set of footsteps descended the stairs slowly, and Bucky steeled himself. “Alright, fucker. Let’s get this over with,” he spat out. He was met with a sharp inhale, before an all too familiar feminine voice met his ears.

“Barnes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Also, I write everything in chronological order (except for the flashbacks) and divide each event/POV using line breaks. Nobody has said anything, but if anyone is having trouble following along, please let me know in the comments and I would be more than happy to reply with a rough timeline to help put things in perspective. I try to add enough description to the settings to help readers establish when it is morning, afternoon, night, etc., but there was a lot of events and small time skips going on in this chapter and I just want to make sure everyone is good!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I'm so sorry, I definitely did not intend for a month and a half to go by before updating! August was such a long month between birthdays and moving back to college. I'm really going to try and be better now that everything has settled, so without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Part of her still doubted it was even him.

And yet, even with his head covered by a black sack, Toni still _knew_. She knew the face beneath. Time felt as if it had slowed down, and no matter how quick she moved, it didn’t feel fast enough. She closed the cellar door silently behind her and descended the steps, breath caught in her throat as her pace slowed to a stop before the restrained figure. Anticipation buzzed in Toni’s limbs, a sick kind of dread settling in her stomach. That same twist in the gut that came with expecting bad news or watching someone get injured badly. She reached one hand forward delicately, fingers wavering as they bunched in the dark cloth and tugged the sack from the captive’s head in one quick jerk. Blue eyes met brown and, for a moment, they could only stare at each other. It was Bucky who broke the silence. 

“Please tell me you’re not a part of this, because that would really suck.”

Toni’s breath came out in short puffs, mind racing with a millions thoughts all at once. Bucky looked awful, no shortage of bruises or blood littering his skin and clothes. He was still dressed in his black slacks and white button down from the museum benefit, though the once pristine fabric had been torn or ripped either in his transportation or his torture. His shirt was stained red on one side, most likely from a nasty bullet wound that was probably infected by now. One eye was swollen shut, complimenting his split lip that still oozed blood. And those were only the visible injuries. 

She considered his statement. This sight before her, this man who has been beaten and left chained up, confirmed his suspicions. Obadiah, her godfather and the man who helped raise her, kidnapped and tortured a man to piss off Steve Rogers. There was no doubt about it; Bucky was being held in Obadiah’s wine cellar of all places. And Toni was sure Tiberius, her own _fiancé_ , was guilty. He had been acting so strange lately that Toni wouldn’t put it past him to pull a stunt like this. The real question, however, was whether her father was in on this plan. Were Obadiah and Ty following orders from her father, or were they acting on their own? Had Steve been right? Was Bucky’s disappearance her father’s doing? Did her dad do this?

In that moment, Toni made a choice. Because if this was the business her father was going to be in, stabbing friends and partners in the back like this, she wanted no part in it. 

Bucky exhaled audibly in relief when Toni finally moved forward. Her fingers skimmed over the chains that wrapped around a water pipe and twisted Bucky’s arms up above his head. There was a lock, which meant hopefully there was a key somewhere. She studied the small cellar, from the stairs to the racks of wine that covered a good portion of the walls. There was a small table in one corner. Draped over the top of the table was Bucky’s discarded suit jacket, a wallet, a pistol and accompanying holster, and- key. Toni raced over and grabbed the metal object, returning to Bucky’s side to unlock the chains. The man cursed as he lowered his arms slowly to his sides, one hand coming up to press over the bullet wound. “You’re a fucking angel,” he swore to her, face going pale as he mustered the strength to stand, though he was still leaning heavily on the wall. “How many of them are upstairs?”

If her father was a part of this, what would he do if he found Toni aiding Bucky? But that was just the long term issue; what the hell was she going to do now? Help Bucky escape? They’d have to make it past two men who seemed intent on keeping the brunet man captive. Raza, who was a trained guard hired by Obadiah to head up his security, and Ty, her fiancé. Her _fiancé_ , who has been lying to her for who knows how long and-

Bucky reached forward, his large hand closing around her small shoulder. He gave her a quick shake, though it only served to wobble him more on his shaky legs. “ _Toni_. If we’re going to do this, you need to focus. How many upstairs?”

“Huh?” Toni blinked, before her eyes focused again on Bucky’s pained expression and she nodded jerkily to clear her head. “Two. Ty and Obadiah's guard.”

He nodded solemnly, inhaling slowly before he pushed himself forward with a pained grunt. Bucky had a tight grip on his chest over the wound, but that didn’t stop how his knees nearly gave under each step. Toni was at his side in an instant, hands smoothing over his back and chest to support him should he fall. Bucky led them to the corner table, nudging aside his jacket and taking up the pistol. Sliding it from the holster, he passed the gun to Toni before he fumbled with shoving his wallet into his pocket. “Do you know how to shoot that?”

“Of course. I may not like killing, but I’ll be damned if I grow up in my family and this business without knowing how to defend myself,” Toni muttered, sliding the magazine from the pistol to make sure there were still bullets loaded.

“Good. You may need it. Now let’s get the fuck out of this hell hole and-“

The cellar door creaked as it was opened, the intruder pausing at the top of the steps for the briefest of moments. Toni looked up the stairs, her eyes connecting with Raza’s. She never liked that man. The guard’s gaze flicked to Bucky before he growled and lumbered down the steps. “What do you think you’re doing, foolish girl?”

Toni stepped in front of Bucky, moving to raise the pistol but Raza was too quick, grabbing her wrist in his large hand and jerking her to the side. Toni hit the ground hard, the pistol slipping from her hands and sliding across the concrete floor out of reach. She rolled to her back just in time to see Bucky take a large step forward, throwing his weight forward and using the momentum to drive his fist into Raza’s jaw. The guard stumbled back, cupping the side of his face and lifting his gaze to glare at Bucky. Toni acted fast, rolling to her knees and reaching to grab a bottle of wine from the nearest rack. She pushed herself up and, just as Raza began towards Bucky, swung the bottle around. It connected with the man’s head with a satisfying crack, glass shattering and wine splattering over the cellar floor. Raza fell forward unconscious, landing on the ground with a sickening thud. Bucky glanced over at her, before huffing a laugh. “Glad you’re on my side.”

Toni rolled her eyes, moving to grab the gun from the corner before she took Bucky’s arm and began for the stairs. “Hurry, in case he wakes up. I don’t think we could deal with him again.”

Bucky hooked his arm around her shoulders, leaning heavily on the smaller brunette as they took to the stairs one at a time, Toni doing her best to urge them along without straining Bucky. “Our car is parked out front, keys still in it.” She was whispering now as they approached the cellar door. “We were expecting to just pick up Obadiah and go but he’s running late. We just have to make it past the sitting room without getting Ty’s attention and we’re golden.” 

Bucky nodded once, jaw set in determination. Toni opened the cellar door slowly, pushing Bucky up the last two steps before she joined him in the hallway. Turning, she made sure Raza was still unconscious on the floor before she closed the door and locked it. There was the sounds of movement coming from the sitting room, footsteps and the clinking of a drinking glass as it was set down on the bar. Toni’s arm wrapped around Bucky’s waist, putting herself between him and Ty’s inevitable line of sight from the door opening. Bucky’s hand curled around her shoulder, and Toni was sure it was more of a sign of support rather than the need of assistance. They took it one step at a time, careful to keep their feet on the plush rug that lined the hallway to keep silent. The closer they approached Ty’s whereabouts, the harder Toni’s heart thudded in her chest. White hot anger coursed through her at the thought of what he’s done, but now wasn’t the time to confront him. Bucky was the priority, Bucky who looked like he was trying very hard to hide his labored breathing. 

At the entrance to the sitting room, Toni’s breathing grew shallow, her hand fisted in Bucky’s dress shirt only gripping tighter. After a moment of steeling herself, she looked around the corner. Ty was standing at the bar, finishing off one glass before moving to take up the second one he had presumably poured for Toni. His back wasn’t completely facing them, enough so that one look to his left would expose their escape. But his eyes were on his phone, so maybe this could just work. Toni looked to Bucky and gave a nod, stepping them forward quietly. Her breath was caught in her throat, the silence blaring in her ears as she tried to pull Bucky closer towards the front door. He was holding his bullet wound with his free hand, blood staining his fingers the more he jostled the bullet with every step. But his eyes remained locked forward and his face was neutral, if not slightly determined. His resilience after being so terribly injured and tortured was almost frightening. While Toni had only ever seen Bucky’s sarcastic, flirty charm, she could see why he was deemed one of the most brutal killers in the business. Why Steve had him as a top enforcer.

They finally crossed the door frame of the sitting room and into the safety of the foyer, Toni finally exhaling shakily through her nose. They were in the home stretch now. Toni’s hand closed around the doorknob and tugged, the front door swinging open. 

But the action wasn’t as silent as she had hoped, and there was a distinct _swoosh_ as it opened. There was the sound of glass clinking again, footsteps drawing near and Toni pushed Bucky out the door quickly. “It’s unlocked, _go_ ,” Toni ordered, turned around to meet Ty’s shocked expression. 

She didn’t turn to see if Bucky followed her orders, instead raising the pistol in her hand and aiming it at Ty’s head. Her fiancé held his hands up slowly. “Antonia, put that down. I know this looks bad but it’s all for good reason. Let’s get Barnes back in here and I’ll explain everything.”

Toni shook her head jerkily, taking a step back to match his step forward. “You were _torturing_ him, Ty. You fucking kidnapped him. There’s nothing to explain other than what you thought you were going to do with him.”

“He’s a bad man. He’s tortured and killed plenty of men on his own; don’t you tell me he didn’t deserve what’s happened to him,” Ty argued, taking another step forward decisively. “You know me better than you know him, Toni.”

“No, I obviously don’t! Because you’re here, obviously working with my godfather in some capacity, and hurting someone. And for what?” Toni spit out, blinking back tears of anger and raising the gun more firmly. “Don’t tell me this is some kind of moral crusade because of what Barnes does. You’re torturing a man who is allied with our family; this is a political move and I want to know what the fuck you’re planning!”

Ty’s eyes narrowed on Toni, any façade of trying to placate Toni disappearing at her rejection. He opened his mouth, but he didn’t give her the explanation she wanted. “Raza! Raza, they’re getting away!”

Toni’s suspicions had already been confirmed just by finding Bucky locked in the cellar, but Ty put the final nail in the coffin. “He’s not going to come,” Toni warned lowly, finger sliding over the trigger. “And I’m leaving here with Barnes.”

“Come on, Antonia, you aren’t going to kill me,” Ty laughed bitterly, moving until he was only feet from Toni. “You can’t even stomach killing, so what makes you think I’d actually believe you’d shoot me?”

Without hesitation, lightning quick and unwavering, Toni lowered her pistol and fired a shot into Ty’s thigh. The man crumbled to his knees with a curse, shaky hands gripping at the wound. Toni stepped forward, lowering to his eye level, lips curling back in a sneer. “Never said I was going to kill you. Doesn’t mean I’m not willing to put a bullet in you,” she whispered lowly. She straightened up, turning for the front door. “And the wedding is so fucking off, Stone.”

With that, she slammed the door shut and raced down the front walk to her car, sliding into the driver’s seat and turning the key in the ignition. One look in the rearview mirror confirmed Bucky was sprawled across the backseat, resting his head back against the cool glass of the window. “Please tell me you taught that fucker a lesson,” he muttered, eyes shut as he adjusted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Shot him,” Toni muttered under her breath as her heel hit the gas pedal. Bucky’s grunt was his only sign of approval.

The car sped off down the street, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she glanced back towards Obadiah’s townhouse. They did it, they really got away. There were going to be repercussions, but for now they were safe and Toni was thankful for it. Up until a blue Mercedes turned onto the road ahead of them and Toni felt her heart stop. Obadiah’s car. The Mercedes pulled past them and as Toni turned her head to look out the window, she found Obadiah turning to meet her gaze. Their eyes met and everything seemed to go in slow motion. His brow furrowed in confusion, before his eyes darted towards the backseat. Whatever his reaction was, Toni didn’t get to see it because she pressed the gas pedal to the floor and took off.

* * *

The clock on the mantle was ticking its staccato rhythm, each sharp click representing another second Steve wasted staring at the phone on his desk. He was freshly showered and clean-shaven, the breakfast tray pushed off to the corner of his desk revealing that he had even partook in breakfast. But even this fresh reset Natasha created for him had done little to prepare him for facing Howard Stark. His business partner, his _mentor_ , the man who he had stood up the day before, the man he was about to accuse. He had been so sure the day before, so ready to tear into Stark at the prospect that the man might have taken his best friend. But Toni’s warning still echoed in his mind, and Natasha’s own reservations only served to hammer the doubt further into him. Should he wait? Wait until there was absolute, undoubtable proof that Howard was guilty?

But Bucky was still missing, and every minute he stayed missing was another minute he could be dead. Howard may be his sole suspect, but he may also be his only support outside of his own crew. If Steve wanted any form of lead on Bucky’s whereabouts or captors, he would need to appeal to both. He would have to press Howard enough that, if he was guilty, he would either own up to his wrongdoing or slip in his cover-up. But Steve would also need to leave the conversation light enough that, if innocent, Howard would understand that Steve was just lost without his best friend and offer to help. It was a fine line to walk, but Steve couldn’t spend any more time fearing it. Bucky’s life was on the line and the longer Steve spent debating Stark’s involvement, the longer Bucky was in danger. It was time to start acting, and Howard was his first and only lead.

With a deep breath to steel himself, Steve reached towards his phone. Bringing the handset to his ear, Steve was just about to punch in Howard’s number when the phone itself rang. The blonde blinked, brow furrowing as he shifted closer to examine the caller ID. The screen displayed “ANTONIA STARK,” and that was even more peculiar. How the hell had she managed to get the number of his direct line, bypassing Sharon? Against better judgement (and maybe just to buy a little more time before calling Howard), Steve accepted the call. “Ms. Stark, how did you get this number?”

“Now is that anyway to treat a lady, Stevie? I thought I taught you better.”

Something like relief crashed into Steve, the air forcibly escaping the blonde’s lungs as he stood from his chair. “Buck? Is that really you?”

“It’s really good to hear your voice too, pal.”

* * *

Bucky hung up the phone, tipping his head back against the window. His head was killing him and his chest felt like it was on fire, but other than that? Bucky was willing to admit it was a _great_ day. He really didn’t expect to be rescued by anyone other than Steve, and even that hope had been diminishing with each passing hour. But here was Antonia Stark, his guardian angel. His angel, who looked like she was trying very hard to keep herself together. “Steve said to meet him at his house; it’s the safest place for us both right now.”

Toni’s head cocked to the side, and although they were currently stopped at a red light, she resolutely kept her eyes glued to the road. “What about my apartment…right,” She stopped herself. “My apartment, which Ty has keys to and will probably never be safe for me to return to again. So…Steve’s house.”

“Steve’s house,” Bucky agreed, dark eyes watching the slight tremor in the brunette’s hands as she flicked on her turn signal. A moment of silence filled the car, the adrenaline of escaping such a dangerous situation giving way to an eerie calm filled with tension and fear. Gripping at his shoulder and taking a breath, Bucky pushed himself forward to look around the driver’s seat and get a better look at Toni’s profile. “Are you alright?”

Toni laughed shakily, sparing a quick glance at Bucky over her shoulder before she turned back to the road and hit the gas. “Am _I_ alright? _You_ were the one held captive for almost two days.”

“And you are the one who just found out your fiancé is a psycho,” Bucky retorted, raising a brow. “My wounds are physical, for the most part. But you look like you have a lot going on in that crazy head of yours,” he added, tapping a finger against her temple.

Toni jerked away from his hand, but she didn’t deny his claims either. Her fingers were tapping a nervous beat against the leather of the steering wheel. “I’m a fucking idiot,” she muttered angrily. “I should have seen it sooner that he was no good. That he was planning something like this or…or _something_. I was going to marry him! And today just proves how little I actually knew him.”

Bucky hummed a soft agreement. “Yes, but look at it this way: you could have actually married him. You got the wakeup call before you got too committed.”

“We were engaged.”

“But not married,” Bucky argued. “So at least you found out before you were even more invested than you are now. Not that you and Ty ever seemed like…soulmates. No offense.”

“You’re not wrong, but I was still tricked. Still lied to, and I hate being lied to,” Toni muttered, coming to a stop at another light. “But it’s not just Ty. Obadiah is family; he’s my godfather. He’s always been in my life, helping dad and me out after mom died. I can’t believe he would… that my father would allow this.”

Bucky suddenly realized the true source of Toni’s anxiety. Sure, she was upset that she was lied to and found out how shady those closest to her were. But Toni’s real anxiety came from not knowing the depth of this conspiracy. If her fiancé and her godfather were in on it, than anyone could be and she wouldn’t have known any different. She had no true list of accomplices, she had no motive, and she had no idea how to plan to protect herself. “Hey,” Bucky murmured, waiting a moment until Toni finally looked back at him. “Your father had nothing to do with what those dicks did to me.”

“How can you be sure?” Toni asked quietly. 

“Because I heard them talking while I was tied up. They seemed pretty hopeful that my disappearance would cause a war between Steve and Howard. If your father had anything to do with this, I doubt he’d want some fight with Steve as the outcome. He wouldn’t hurt his business and he wouldn’t hurt the man he spent so long trying to groom,” Bucky assured softly.

Toni looked back to the road, quiet for a long moment as she digested his words. Finally, she gave a jerky nod. “You’re right. I was sure dad wasn’t involved, I was just afraid…” Toni cleared her throat and straightened out. Sure that he had sufficiently calmed some of her nerves, Bucky leaned back into his seat with a groan. “We should really be taking you to a hospital.”

“Besides your apartment, that’s one of the first places they’d check for me. I’m sure they’re hoping you took me there,” Bucky muttered, perking up at the sight of Steve’s mansion as it came in to view at the end of the block. “But they wouldn’t dare come onto Steve’s territory. Specifically not his house. Plus, we have a doctor at the hospital on payroll, and I’m sure he’d love to make a house call for me.”

The brunette didn’t seem too satisfied with the answer, but she didn’t argue further and for that, Bucky was grateful. The guards at the gate waved along her car, allowing Toni to speed down the driveway and towards the front walk where Steve was already waiting for them on the porch. The car came to a stop, and Bucky only had a second to straighten himself out in the backseat before Steve was opening the door for him. The blonde was patient, carefully helping Bucky step out of the car. “Thank God you’re alive,” Steve breathed, smoothing his hands over Bucky’s shoulders. 

“Thank Toni instead,” Bucky huffed. He hurt like hell, but Bucky couldn’t really bring himself to care because Steve was looking at him with that wide-eyed, painfully happy look and Bucky could only collapse forward into his friend, who was all too eager to wrap him up in a tight hug. “You couldn’t have possibly thought it was that easy to get rid of me, Stevie.”

“No, no I guess not,” Steve muttered against his shoulder.

* * *

They left her in the lounge, and Toni couldn’t tell whether that was a godsend or not. Rogers had disappeared up the stairs to the eastern wing with Barnes, promising to return once he’s gotten the brunet settled in a guestroom and their doctor arrived. She needed the time to collect herself anyhow. 

Learning that her father wasn’t involved in this was liberating, and Toni felt the pressure of turning against her father and ruining his plans recede back into nothing. But there was still the matter that her godfather and her fiancé had acted without his knowledge, had made a big political move right under his nose and none of them had even suspected a thing. What had they hoped to accomplish with a war between Rogers and her father? The fact that Toni had discovered Barnes was sheer luck, so they had planned on keeping her just as in the dark as everyone else. The bigger question, Toni supposed she should be asking, was how deep did this hidden faction go? Just how many of her father’s men are involved?

“I brought you some tea. You look like you need something to calm your nerves.”

Toni glanced up, meeting the eyes of a redheaded woman. The woman was lithe, dressed only in black, which made her short red curls burn even brighter. Her expression was calm, even a little soothing, but her eyes were locked on the anxious bobbing of Toni’s right leg. Toni, suddenly aware of herself, ceased the movement. “Thank you,” she finally accepted, watching the woman place a tray on the coffee table before Toni and pour a fresh cup. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Natasha Romanov,” the woman introduced without hesitation, passing forward the teacup to Toni. “I’m one of Steve’s…enforcers.”

Apart from Barnes, Toni didn’t remember ever meeting any other of Steve’s crew. She supposed that was purposeful. “Toni Stark,” she finally supplied, taking the cup into her hands carefully.

“I know.” Natasha’s lips were quirked a fraction of an inch. “You’re the one that gives Steve a heart attack every time you visit.”

“I guess I do,” Toni huffed, trailing her fingers along the rim of the plate the cup was balanced on. “If it’s any consolation, he drives me just as insane.”

Natasha hummed. “A match made in heaven,” she agreed, grinning as Toni made a face. “As much as he refuses to admit it, he needs someone in his life to knock him down a notch or two.” The redhead crossed her arms. “I want to thank you, for finding Barnes. Steve won’t admit it, but he was self-imploding without Bucky here and he was about to make some irreversible decisions.”

“It was nothing,” Toni shook her head, waving her hand dismissively and leaning back into the couch. “I couldn’t leave him there like that.”

“No, you could’ve. But you chose not to,” Natasha turned for the door just as Steve stepped into the room, and Toni couldn’t tell if it was coincidence or planned on Romanov’s part. “I’ll be upstairs to see if Banner needs any help.”

Steve nodded once, before his eyes leveled on Toni. There was something strange about his expression, and Toni realized it was missing its usual notes of exasperation and contempt. Dare she even suspect some form of gratitude was coming? But Steve merely nodded towards the tea, stepping further into the room and taking a seat in the armchair across from her. “Were you injured?”

No, of course the great Steve Rogers was too proud to thank her. Toni didn’t need gratitude for saving Bucky, but she also knew how unwilling Steve must be to give it. “I’m fine,” Toni looked down over her sundress, the blue fabric stained with dark splotches of red here and there. “That’s not my blood. It was from helping Bucky carry his weight.”

“And you found him…?”

“In my godfather’s wine cellar. My fi- Tiberius had been acting strange these past few days and I had set something up between him, Obadiah, and I in order to work out what they were doing,” Toni set the rapidly cooling tea aside, untouched. “I heard Bucky in the wine cellar and I got him out. But they saw. By now, I’m sure Obadiah is up to speed on what happened and planning. But my father wasn’t-“

Steve raised his hand. “Bucky told me as much. I shouldn’t have doubted your father.’

“No, you shouldn’t have.” No ‘thank you’, no admittance that Toni had been right. Christ, the prospect of having to do either must just be driving the blonde insane. “For now, it’s over. You have Barnes and we now know who’s orchestrating all the trouble.”

Steve nodded, folding his hands in his lap. “We do. And we should all start preparing for the backlash of foiling their plans.” He was quiet for a moment, before his eyes truly met Toni’s for the first time. “Ms. Stark, I-“

The front door slammed shut, two familiar bodyguards coming into view before her father was rounding the corner into the lounge. Toni and Steve were on their feet immediately. His eyes found Toni’s and he huffed in relief. “Steve called me the moment Bucky got off the phone with him. Are you alright?”

He cupped Toni’s cheek, eyes flicking over for any sign of damage or pain. It was the most informal Howard Stark has ever been in front of business partners and Toni could see Steve shift uncomfortably in the corner of her eye. “I’m fine, I am. We got out of there just fine.”

Howard nodded, straightening his tie and turning towards Steve. “Thank you, for getting my daughter to safety, I-“

“No, sir,” Steve shook his head. “Ms. Stark did this entirely on her own. No help. She rescued Bucky all by herself, I just provided the safe place to stay.”

It certainly wasn’t a formal ‘thank you’, but it still meant something. He was giving her all of the credit before her father. It was a start. Her father gave her an approving look, nodding his head. “You did well, Antonia. I’m sorry you were ever put in that position.”

“It’s fine. The bigger worry is what will be done with Obadiah and Tiberius. What they have done is-“

“Treasonous,” Howard muttered, glancing towards his guards in the hallway before reaching to close the door between them. He lowered his voice now, hands folded behind his back. “It was unexpected, but it will not go unpunished. I’d be foolish to think that Obadiah would make a move without making sure he has sufficient backup. An army of his own. As of this moment, I am at war with him. But there is still an issue.”

Steve nodded. “You don’t know how many people in your organization are aligned with him.”

“Precisely. Which is why I must ask a favor of you, Steven,” Howard murmured lowly. “If you would allow my daughter to stay here with you-“

“What?” Toni seethed, turning on her father and clenching her fists. “I should be helping you. I should be home helping you regain order. Not…not _here_ with Rogers.”

Howard raised a hand to stop her, eyes hard. “Antonia, you will be a target in this. You’re my sole family and Obadiah will not hesitate to use you. He already has; do you think Tiberius being a part of this conspiracy was coincidence? He was planted in your life to keep an eye on you. That is how we must treat it.”

Toni’s jaw clenched at the harsh words, but she knew it was true. She as used as a pawn in this scheme; Ty’s presence was either to keep an eye on her, or keep her out of the way. “That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t come home with you and-“

“ _Antonia_. Your apartment is not safe. And I cannot bring you home where a lot of my men have access to our house, when I don’t know which of them have betrayed the family. But I am going to weed them out, reorganize my entire outfit. And until I have gotten things in order, I need you somewhere safe. They wouldn’t dare come near Steve’s house just yet.” Howard turned his gaze back on Steve. “Can I count on you to protect her?”

“Of course, Howard. She’s welcome here, we have plenty of room.” Now that must have killed him to say. He must be feeling real guilty for suspecting her father. “And anything you need moving forward, let me know. We’re allies for a reason. And as for the meeting I missed the other night-“

Howard shook his head. “You were worried about your friend. It’s fine. What you’re doing for me now overshadows any hurt feelings.” Howard turned to Toni, who glared up at her father with barely contained anger. She knew his points were logical, but she didn’t like it. “You can continue to help me from here, Antonia. I will make sure to check in and we will get our revenge on those two for even daring to turn on us.”

Toni glanced away, focusing her glare on the tea tray as she crossed her arms. “ _Fine_ ,” she muttered, refusing to even acknowledge Steve’s presence in the room now. Of course things always work out for Rogers, and now? Now she was stuck with him for an indefinite amount of time. “Fine, send Happy over with my clothes and belongings. Make sure he’s careful in that apartment.”

Howard nodded, taking her chin in hand and forcing her to meet his eyes. “We will crush the traitors eventually. But for now, be strong, Antonia. What are we made of?”

Toni’s shoulders straightened and her eyes hardened as she nodded once. “Iron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are cherished! I'm responding to last chapter's comments now!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Thought I forgot about this story, huh? Never! I want to thank you all for being so, so patient over these past few months. I have no credible excuses but I'm going to give one anyways; I had the past seven chapters planned out in depth and I have a future chapter I want to get to, I just reached a block writing these transition chapters. But here it is!

_”It’s a tragedy to find such a beautiful woman sitting alone at the bar.”_

_Toni paused for the briefest of moments, before her red lips quirked into a lazy smile and she brought her martini to her lips for a sip. Her blue eyes remained on the shelf of liquor before her, studying the labels rather than the man now occupying the stool beside her. “The real tragedy-” Toni hummed, setting her glass back down, “-is that men can’t seem to take the hint that said woman wants to be left alone.”_

_“I’m wounded. Normally, that line at least gets women to look at me. But you’re not like normal women, are you, Ms. Stark?”_

_With a soft huff, Toni lulled her head to the side to regard her new companion. He was blonde, dressed in a sharp, navy suit that accentuated his lean figure. His green eyes stared back at her in amusement, lips quirked into their own charming smile as he took a sip of his whiskey. “If you’d like to get to my father, I’m not the way to do it. His secretary is much more useful for setting up meetings.”_

_The man raised a brow, before leaning in to whisper with a conspiring tone. “And if that’s not what I came for? What if my purpose for coming over here was just to talk to a pretty woman and buy her a drink?”_

_Toni’s blue eyes narrowed, but there was only sincerity in the blonde’s expression. Sincerity mixed with charm. “Then I suggest you ask the bartender for a fresh martini,” Toni finally caved, her smile growing a bit wider as she turned back to face the liquor shelf. “You already know who I am; I think it's only fair I know who you are. Let’s start with a name.”_

_The man smiled, offering up his hand to shake. “Tiberius. Tiberius Stone.”_

Toni’s jaw clenched a fraction of an inch, her gaze locked on the swirls of pink and purple light at the horizon that faded into navy blue the higher she looked in the sky. A chance encounter that wasn’t actually up to chance. At the time, she had just been a woman in a bar, talking to a man who had the balls to approach her. Drinks turned into a date, one date into many dates, many dates into engagement, and engagement into betrayal. Toni prided herself in avoiding manipulative people, in building friends who wanted her attention and not her father’s, and her own fiancé was the one to use her. To marry her so that he could keep an eye on her, keep her out of the way, gain power. 

What she had with Ty wasn’t true love- Toni wasn’t naïve enough for such sentimentality. But they _knew_ each other, they worked well together, and they at least meant _something_ to each other. Or so Toni thought. Her gaze out the balcony window grew unfocused, until she was staring at her own reflection in the pane rather than the night sky. Stupid. She was stupid and she let herself get hurt.

And that was just with Ty. Obadiah was her godfather, a family friend and a business partner. He helped raise her after her mother’s passing and yet he only wanted war. He wanted her out of the way while her father burned. 

Toni met her own gaze in the window and raised her chin. No more. She’d smoke out the traitors and burn them herself if she had to. 

A throat cleared and Toni’s shoulders tensed, the only visible sign that she had been startled by the intrusion. She abandoned her view to turn inward towards her new room. It was one of the many guest rooms that populated the eastern wing of Rogers’ estate, not large enough to be a suite but certainly roomy. Her visitor stood beside the door, the same redhead that had brought her tea earlier that evening. “Ms. Romanov,” Toni greeted, stepping away from the balcony door and crossing the room.

“I brought you some of my old clothes,” Natasha commented, raising the neatly folded stack in her hands. “It’s been a long time since I’ve stayed here for anything longer than a few nights, but I was able to dig these up from the back of the closet in my old room.”

Toni stopped before her, gingerly taking the stack. “Thank you. I really appreciate it,” she returned sincerely, placing the clothes on the dresser. 

Toni took the shirt from the top and let it unfold in her grip. It was a long-sleeve black Henley, pristine and just her size. “I figured you could do with something new to wear, at least until someone brings your things here,” Natasha stayed at her perch by the door, arms crossed nonchalantly though Toni knew better. All she saw was a lioness waiting to pounce if need be. “I doubt you want to be stuck in that dress.”

A glance down at her own attire revealed the blood and wine that speckled her sundress. Barnes’ blood. Toni gave her a halfhearted smile, folding the shirt over her arm. “You’re not wrong.” She turned to take the clothes towards the bathroom, pausing when she noticed Natasha had yet to leave. “Ms. Romanov?”

The redhead hummed, straightening up and opening the door. “I know you’re not happy with having to stay here, but know that we’ll look out for you. Especially after what you did for Bucky.”

“How is he?”

“Resting. Our doctor got the bullet out and there’s no sign of infection yet,” Natasha confirmed, before she paused again. “Steve won’t admit it, but I want you to know that he is grateful for what you did. He’s been falling apart these past few days and now that Barnes is back, he’ll be thinking clearly.”

Toni only gave her a tired smile. “If Rogers is grateful, he can tell me himself.” She closed the bathroom door.

* * *

A whirlwind of green spun around in the blender, accompanied by the jarring growl of the motor. Steve leaned against the counter next to the appliance, back against the granite while he watched the coffeemaker sputter out the last few drops of the dark liquid into the pot. He had just returned from his morning run, though it was much lonelier without his usual companion. He had spent most of the night at Bucky’s side, and the exhaustion weighed on his slouched shoulders. The brunet had been out cold since they got him into bed, and Bruce had done a beautiful job of cleaning up the nasty bullet wound and stitching him up, but Steve ached to talk to his best friend. Just to hear his voice again and reassure himself that Bucky was really there, was really alive.

He owed a lot to Ms. Stark.

She had no incentive to save Bucky upon discovering him tied up in that wine cellar, and yet she risked taking on a trained guard and her own fiancé to free him. The spoiled brat that had been a pain in his side since their first encounter was not as black and white as Steve first thought. Perhaps he didn’t want to see any deeper character in her as much as she didn’t want to see one in Steve. Humanizing an enemy makes them harder to hit, of course. But the young woman, who he had been so convinced was nothing more than a selfish, antagonizing child, was brave. She was willing to make a sacrifice for someone she hardly knew, despite all the shit Steve had piled on her over the course of Bucky’s disappearance.

And he couldn’t even muster a simple ‘thank you.’

Steve jabbed the power switch on the blender, the green whirlpool stilling into a tranquil lake. He poured the contents of his smoothie into a glass, taking a sip just as the doorbell rang. That, in itself, was an odd event. With the guards out front, very few people were allowed the ability to reach his front door, save for the occasional Girl Scout or neighbor. Friends and employees typically walked straight in, and business partners had scheduled meetings. Steve set his drink aside and drifted from the kitchen into the foyer, eyes flicking towards the bench beside the coat closet that housed a pistol beneath its cushion. Tugging open the mahogany door, Steve found a man carefully folding his jacket over his arm. There was a suspicious bag at his feet. The visitor glanced up, offering Steve a tight smile that seemed more out of curtesy than sincerity. Steve got the vague feeling he was meeting someone that wasn’t his biggest fan. “May I help you?” 

The man straightened his shoulders – the posture of a military man, Steve noted – and offered his hand to the blonde. “My name is James Rhodes. I’m here to see Toni.”

That sparked annoyance in Steve. How was he supposed to honor Howard’s wishes if Toni was insistent on inviting possibly traitorous friends into his secure estate? “And how did you get past the front gates?”

“Because I asked the guards to let him through.”

Steve turned, finding the brunette in question descending down the staircase. It was possibly the least composed Steve had ever seen Toni, and understandably so. Her long hair was restrained in a sloppy ponytail, wearing a long-sleeve black shirt and grey sweatpants that must have been among the clothes Natasha lent to her. There was a faint hint of mascara smeared along her lower lash line, likely from sleeping with makeup on. The black of the mascara complemented the dark circles beneath her eyes. There was no soft curls, no pristine blouse, no sharp heel or red lip. Her bare feet scuffed the wood floor as she approached, giving the visitor a warm if not tired smile. As much as Steve felt for her in the tough time, his primary function here was to keep her safe. “Ms. Stark, my guards do not answer to you. They are here to ensure the safety of both you and everyone in this house; you cannot go inviting guests here, especially with the current situation your family is in.”

Toni didn’t even snap as she normally would have. There was no sarcastic remark, no eye roll, just a tired look thrown Steve’s way. “It’s just Rhodey. He’s a family friend and he’d never do anything to hurt me or my father.”

“No offense, Ms. Stark, but Obadiah was a family friend too,” Steve responded carefully, and that comment alone was enough to turn Toni’s expression darker.

Rhodey lifted the bag at his feet and hefted the strap onto his shoulder, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Toni’s shoulder before she could lash out. “I understand your concern, Mr. Rogers, and I appreciate it, but I’m just here because Toni needs a friend at this moment. I also come with her father’s blessing,” Rhodey shook the bag, “These are a few of her belongings that Happy picked up from her apartment. I’m passing them along.”

Steve’s jaw clenched for a moment before he closed the front door behind Rhodey and nodded his chin towards the staircase. “Go on. Just… let me know before you go bringing any more people here. Just for safety precautions?”

Toni didn’t respond, already leading Rhodey up the stairs. Steve watched them go until he heard the guestroom door close, before sighing and turning back for the kitchen. Toni’s silence was much more disturbing than any argument she could have given, and perhaps Rhodey’s presence really was needed.

* * *

“You’re not talking and that worries me. You’re normally halfway through a conversation before I even properly say hello,” Rhodey started as he closed the bedroom door, setting the bag beside the dresser. “Tones?”

Toni had sunk down onto the edge of the bed, her eyes locked on the navy rug beneath her feet. She wanted to talk, she wanted to release all that she had kept pent up this past day. However, every time she went to express herself, her throat tightened and caught the words until she was forced to swallow them back down. Toni just didn’t do _emotions_. Even with Rhodey of all people. The man shuffled forward, pausing to crouch before Toni and touch her chin. “Baby girl?” The nickname was an unfair move on his part and Toni felt her fists clench.

“I shouldn’t care. I shouldn’t be so affected by what Ty did,” Toni whispered, voice raspy and threatening tears. 

“Well of course you should be, Tones. He was your fiancé, he was in your life for three years. I’d be concerned if you _weren’t_ affected,” Rhodey soothed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Toni huffed, shaking her head and looking up to the ceiling to quell the tears brewing in her blue eyes. “You know what our relationship was like. I didn’t love him; we tolerated each other and that was enough, but it wasn’t like I was head over heels. And yet, I still let myself… I let myself fall for it. I was _stupid_.” 

“No,” Rhodey started, “You were comfortable with him and you felt safe, and he took that away from you. You trusted him because you knew him and he was predictable, and he wasn’t supposed to change your world in any meaningful way. I know you, Toni, you value safety and feeling in control and he took that from you.”

Toni nodded, because of course Rhodey _knew_. He had always been able to read her like a book. “I just…I thought I finally found one person who was actually interested in being with me for me. No scheme to get to my father, no… no grand fucking plan to keep me out of the way while they destroy my family and… and…”

Rhodey readily caught her as she dove forward into his arms, standing up and lifting her with him. He turned to take a seat on the end of the bed, Toni settled in his lap with her face pressed into his shoulder. After a moment, a sob racked through her small body and Rhodey tightened his grip around her. “It’s okay to feel, baby girl. You know it is. Holding all this in isn’t going to help you. Nothing better for a clean reset than getting it all out,” he whispered encouragingly against her ear. 

Toni shifted back in his lap to wipe at her cheeks, but never moved too far out of his embrace. “I don’t know what hurts worse; the fact that I let Ty use me, or the fact that I meant so little in my own godfather’s eyes. He helped raise me, Rhodey. He was at the Christmases and family dinners, he took me to visit colleges when dad was busy. Now dad could be surrounded by enemies in our own territory and I… I can’t do a thing,” she rasped, warm tears spilling one after the other. “Why can’t things ever just…just be good for a change without any manipulation, any schemes, any…any…”

She choked on the words again and Rhodey drew her back into his chest, pressing his forehead against her temple and rocking her slowly. “I’m so sorry this happened. I wish I could have protected you from it,” he soothed quietly, hand smoothing up and down her back. “I’m so sorry, baby girl.”

His soft words continued on like that, and it must have been an hour before Toni’s breath finally evened out, her tears stopping and leaving her with puffy eyes and red cheeks. Only when she stilled like that then Rhodey shifted, hooking his hands under her knees and lifting them both from the bed. He carried her to the bathroom and settled the woman on the sink, petting a hand through her hair before he finally pried himself free to start the shower. “Listen to me, Toni. You are such an amazing woman and the people in your life who refuse to see that and honor that aren’t worth your time or tears.” Rhodey turned back to her, cupping Toni’s cheek and forcing her to meet his eyes. “You’re going to do what you always do: reset and come back better than ever. They don’t stand a chance against you when you’re at your worst, and you’re going to fucking obliterate them when you’re at your best.” Toni mustered a small smile at that. “So you’re going to take a shower and refresh yourself while I get you some food. They don’t deserve you mourning their loss or questioning yourself any longer.”

Toni pushed the loose hair that escaped her ponytail up out of her face. “Fuck ‘em.”

Rhodey smirked, pressing their foreheads together. “Fuck ‘em.”

* * *

Steve kicked the front door closed behind him, carrying two pizzas into the kitchen and setting them down on the counter. Natasha was the only one present, carefully lifting two plates down from the cabinet. “Just us for dinner?” he asked carefully, opening up one of the pizzas. 

“I made the rounds,” Natasha started, passing him a plate before moving to the refrigerator. “Bucky is still out cold and Ms. Stark and her friend were eating burgers.” Natasha returned with two beers in hand, passing one to Steve and clinking their bottles together in mock toast. “As for the others, Clint is overseeing a shipment at the docks and Sam is organizing tonight’s patrol. Just us.”

“How are they?” Steve asked, nodding towards the stairs that led to the private wing. 

“Which one?”

Steve stared down at the pizza as he carefully slid a slice from the box onto a plate and passed it to the redhead. “Both.”

“Bucky is looking better. More color in his face and his shoulder still looks alright. Bruce will be back tomorrow to clean the wound again,” Natasha started, taking her plate to the kitchen table and setting down. “Ms. Stark looked… worse than the last time I saw her. Tired.”

Steve nodded, taking the chair across from the woman and staring down at his pizza. “I saw her this morning. She looked tired. Pained, too.”

“Can you blame her? Not only did she have to call things off with her fiancé, but it was because he was spying on her under the instruction of her godfather. And torturing people on the side,” Natasha huffed. “But, whatever her friend is doing must be helping because she didn’t look pained to me. Exhausted, sure, but she was also calm, smiling a little.”

“Good.”

Natasha raised her gaze, watching Steve for a moment before smiling as she popped a pepperoni into her mouth. “She’s growing on you.”

“She saved Bucky,” Steve shrugged, avoiding Natasha’s eyes and pointedly taking a bite of his pizza.

“Sure, and that was amazing for her to do,” Natasha coaxed. “But you are worried about her.”

Steve finally leveled the redhead with a glare. “Well sure. She’s a brat, but she’s been put through a lot these past two days. She doesn’t deserve that.”

Natasha sat back in her chair, studying the blonde for a moment before raising a brow. “And did you thank her yet for saving Bucky? After the fit you threw about finding him? Going as far as to accuse her father of the whole scheme?”

“No,” Steve muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose before motioning to the stairs. “I plan on doing it. I promise. But she wasn’t exactly in the mood today for a heart to heart with me, of all people.”

Natasha raised, her hands, leaning into the table and starting back on her pizza. “Just don’t wait too long, Rogers. I think I’d be the happiest person on Earth if I never heard you two argue again.”

“Just eat.”

* * *

He feels like shit. 

It’s the first thing Bucky registers when he finally stirs, eyes cracking open to find himself laying in his dark bedroom. Brow furrowed and still drowsy, Bucky lifted his head and stared down his body. He’s shirtless, the upper half of his torso lined with bandages that concentrated around his left shoulder, the arm of which is propped into a sling. He tests the wound once with a twitch of the muscles in his arm and is immediately met with a twinge of pain. However, it’s a lot better than the pain he had felt in that cellar and on the ride home – couple that with the fact that he could now see out of both eyes, and Bucky counted it as a win. Craning his head towards his bedside table to peer at the alarm clock, he groaned.

**_2:19 A.M._ **

He’s been out for a day- at least what he hopes was a day- which meant there would be mounds of work for him to catch up on later in the morning. Not to mention Steve’s probable nagging over him while he heals. He had hardly been able to fend off the blonde’s worried ranting when he was carrying Bucky to his bedroom; he could only imagine what Steve has bottled up over the time he’s been out. He loved his friend for it, but coddling was the last thing Bucky wanted right now. For the time being, there was a more pressing issue.

His stomach growled.

After a moment, Bucky finally lifted himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, all the while holding his shoulder to prevent any jarring movements. He’s no longer in his slacks from the gala he had been taken from, the clothing replaced by a pair of his black sweatpants. Bucky stood and shuffled out of the room, silently descending the stairs. A shaft of yellow light stretched out from the kitchen doorway and into the dining room, alerting Bucky to the fact that he was not the only one awake. It was probably Clint, who was known to turn up in the house at odd hours in search of food or company. But it wasn’t the snarky blonde that Bucky found, but rather a snarky brunette standing before the open refrigerator door. “Stark?”

The woman turned to look at Bucky over her shoulder, offering a tired smile before she turned her attention back to the contents of the fridge. “Barnes. Want some cold pizza?”

“Sounds perfect,” he replied truthfully, padding further into the kitchen and leaning against the island. “Not that I don’t enjoy your company but why exactly are you here at the estate in the middle of the night? Does Steve know about this?” he asked, only partially joking.

Toni huffed, pulling the pizza box from the shelf and setting it on the counter beside the man. “I’m your new roommate. My father has to make a complete overhaul of his operations to root out traitors, and apparently, Rogers’ estate is the safest place for me right now.”

“That will be interesting. How long?” he asked, using his only free hand to pry a slice free from the pizza. 

“Indefinitely,” Toni muttered, taking a slice for herself and taking a bite. She watched him for a moment in the dim visibility provided by the light over the stove. “You’re looking better.”

“You’re looking worse,” he responded in turn, taking her in again. Her hair is neatly braided down her back and out of her face, and she’s wearing red, silk pajama pants with a white tank top. What gives the brunette away though is the faint hint of dark circles under her eyes, betraying just how worn she truly is. “Understandably so. I’m sorry about what happened. That it happened at all.”

Toni hummed, swallowing thickly and staring down at the food rather than meet Bucky’s inquisitive gaze. “Shockingly, I’m actually looking and feeling a lot better than I did earlier today. A friend of mine helped me see just how inconsequential Ty and Obadiah are. They’re beneath me; they aren’t worth my time and I certainly won’t spend any more of it mourning their loss.”

“Good.” Bucky was quiet for a moment, chewing on his own pizza thoughtfully before he bumped his good shoulder against Toni. “I always thought Stone was a dick anyways.”

His remark served its purpose and Toni cracked a small smile. “Certainly wasn’t true love or any of that shit. I didn’t really believe in it to begin with. But I thought he was predictable. A safe choice. Clearly, I’m just very bad at reading people.”

“You can’t predict when people are going to reveal just how awful they truly are. You just have to take the blow and hopefully deal with the fallout with a bit of grace,” Bucky admitted.

“Wow. Was that a profound statement from _Bucky Barnes_? Someone alert the press, this is front page news.”

“Fuck you,” he responded good-naturedly, and shareed a small smile with the woman. “Just… just know that you didn’t deserve what those fuckers did, but they will definitely deserve what’s coming to them. I’m particularly interested in revenge myself after being chained up in a fucking wine cellar.”

“As you should be.”

“And you, you brilliant angel. Shooting Stone during our escape? Nailing that guard with a wine bottle? Amazing. Cheers to that,” Bucky teased, knocking the crust of his pizza against Toni’s.

The woman’s smile grew wider, something closer resembling pure elation. “Saving you was pretty satisfying, but the look on Ty’s face after I shot him? I think that topped everything,” Toni grinned, before pointing a finger at the brunet’s sling. “You’re going to have to put that revenge on hold until your arm heels, though.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, somehow I don’t think Rogers will go for that. He went insane while you were missing,” Toni muttered, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the counter as she picked at her own crust. “Insufferable, really.”

“Sounds like Steve,” Bucky admitted. “Whatever he might have did or said… He just cares about his own very strongly. He doesn’t think straight in those situations, so don’t let anything he did get to you-“

Toni snorted, leveling the man with a glare. “I don’t care what Rogers does. Nothing he says ever gets to me so it’s not as if I should care.” But her glare faltered when Bucky gave her a knowing look, until she finally averted her gaze. Bucky knew Steve and he liked to think he had a good handle on Stark; he knows their words really bother each other. “It’s fine. Things are fine now. My only concern about this whole situation is finding out where we go from here.”

Bucky remembered their conversation in the car ride from Obadiah’s, remembered that Toni’s true fear came from the fact that she didn’t know just how deep this scheme ran. She didn’t know who was trying to lie or manipulate her- how could she, if her fiancé was able to do it for so long without her noticing? She must feel raw, like an exposed nerve. How could she protect herself if she knew nothing about the threat? Bucky shifted and, after hesitating awkwardly, curled his hand around Toni’s shoulder. “You’re safe here. You’ll be safe here until this entire situation is sorted out. I promise. Hell, you saved my life. I plan on returning the favor if it’s required. We all will here. Despite your differences with Stevie, we all look out for our own, and that includes you now.”

Toni looked up at his sincere words, hands gripping at the edge of the counter tightly. She was affected by what he said, and Bucky would dare to venture that she was even grateful to hear his words judging by the relieved slump in her shoulders. But she didn’t respond to his sentiment, not that he was expecting her to. Not Toni. He just needed her to know she was safe. Instead, Toni simply wiped her hands on a dish towel and pushed the pizza box towards Bucky. “Goodnight, Barnes,” she finally murmured, and Bucky only had a brief second to catch the appreciative look she threw his way before she was gone and he was alone in the kitchen. 

**_3:02 A.M._ ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and cherished!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back with an update in an appropriate amount of time, instead of a four month wait~ I can't take all of the credit, seeing Captain Marvel really put me in the mood to write. I really liked the movie! I loved the characters and the performance of all the actors, but I do wish there was a bit more to the plot. But I understand it was an origin story and I guess I'm still recovering from the action and depth of Infinity War, so I don't think the movie really was to blame. I just loved it. And I did cry at the very beginning and those of you who have seen it will understand why, and those of you who have not- prepare yourselves. ANYWAYS, without further delay, your update!

It was noon by the time Steve was shouldering open the door to Bucky’s bedroom, a tray in hand adorned with lunch for the brunet. It had been another rough morning for the blonde, his morning run around the neighborhood feeling lonelier and lonelier the more days he went without Bucky. His shoes hitting the pavement, the absence of the usual breathless banter, it all reminded the blonde that his best friend was home in bed, nursing a nasty bullet wound from a kidnapping where he had nearly been killed. Bucky’s kidnapping may not have been a direct attack on Steve as much as it was on Howard, but it still proved two things. One: Steve was a sucker for his family. Two: he was not able to protect them. And if there was anyone he should be able to protect? Of all the men and women who contribute to the business, was he even a good boss if he couldn’t protect his second in command?

_Scraps of confetti decorated the football field, glittering in the dim light provided by the moon. Steve was seated at the top row of the bleachers, the wind buffeting at his blonde locks. His hand fiddled with a stick of charcoal, blue eyes locked on the unfinished drawing before him. Each scratch of the dark medium blended together on the stark white paper, forming a picture of a woman with soft curls and a warm smile. His mother._

_The staccato thumps of feet striking the bleachers bench by bench were Steve’s only warning of someone’s approach. Glancing up, he was greeted with the bright smile of a brunet waving a six-pack of beer in his face. “Come on, Buck. How’d you even know I was here?” Steve complained, closing his sketchbook and setting it aside._

_“Just like how I know you have a crush on Megan Turner,” Bucky grinned wider, tossing a beer to Steve and flopping down beside him. “I just do.”_

_“I do not! I mean… she is a pretty gal and I think… if she wanted to go to a movie…” Steve puffed, cheeks burning a fierce red before he punched Bucky’s arm. “Screw you.”_

_Bucky laughed, popping the tab of his can and knocking back a long sip of his beer. “Knew it. Now my million dollar question is why the hell you’re back at this godforsaken place. We graduated today, Steve! We shouldn’t have to set foot anywhere near this hellhole for the rest of our lives!”_

_“Not unless you have kids of your own,” Steve deflected, giving Bucky a look._

_“Pass.”_

_“Oh, come on, Buck. You’re telling me you haven’t thought about it at least once? About the future? Meeting a girl, getting married, having a family?” Steve insisted, crossing his arms._

_“I believe it’s too goddamn early for me to even start thinking about shit like that. Meeting a girl? Now that, I can do,” the brunet cooed before leveling his brown eyes on Steve with a blank look. “Now, you wanna give me an answer instead of dodging my question?”_

_Steve rolled his eyes, turning his head away to watch the glittering city skyline. Sometimes, he really hated how Bucky could read him like a book. But, he guessed it was one reason why Bucky was even his best friend: their transparency to each other. “Dad came home drunk again,” Steve finally commented, eyes locked on one piece of confetti that was trapped in the field’s fence._

_Bucky sat straighter now, eyes narrowing. “Where’s your mom?”_

_“Working a shift at the hospital tonight. She’s fine,” Steve assured immediately, before he leaned forward and crossed his arms over his knees._

_His mother was a force to be reckoned with, even when it came to dealing with her husband’s drinking. No matter what may come her way, Sarah tackled obstacles with a warm smile on her lips and a twinkle in her blue eyes. Steve admired her strength, and he envied it. She would always be Steve’s number one gal._

_“And you?” Bucky asked quieter, resting a hand on Steve’s arm. “Are you fine?”_

_Steve didn’t really know the answer to that question. “Tomorrow, he said he’s taking me to the warehouses.”_

_That caught Bucky’s attention quick, and the brunet leaned forward to study Steve better in the moonlight. “Tell me that doesn’t mean what I think it does.” Bucky lowered his voice and glanced around before leveling his eyes on Steve. “He promised your mom he wasn’t going to involve you in any part of his work.”_

_“He says it’s time I learn the family business. That the money he makes for this family isn’t going to go towards art school,” Steve muttered bitterly, slamming his beer can down on the bench so hard the metals clanged together loudly. “He’s probably right, anyways.”_

_“You know what, Rogers, fuck you. I would kill for half the talent you have,” Bucky argued, pointing towards the sketchbook. “Art school has been your dream since we were sitting on the steps of our apartment building with broken crayons and coloring books. You cannot be giving up on that so easily! I won’t let you.”_

_“It’s not your decision, Bucky. I love art, but right now, without dad’s money, school’s not really a possibility. So for now, I’m gonna try and work for him,” Steve declared, avoiding Bucky’s glare. “And who knows? Maybe if I start saving up money now, I can take classes later on, and-“_

_“You’re living in a fantasy world, Rogers. Your dad’s business? It sucks people in. It ruins your life if you decide to stop playing the game,” Bucky growled, grabbing Steve by the shoulder and forcing the blonde to face him. “I thought you were brighter than that. You don’t want to become your dad; the man is a jaded, terrifying prick who needs a constant dose of alcohol to make him feel even the least bit okay with his life. Is that what you want to-“_

_Swatting away Bucky’s hand and squaring back his shoulders, Steve lowered his voice to a dangerous whisper. “That’s enough. I didn’t ask for your permission, Buck. For now, it’s my only option until I can figure things out. At least this way, I can keep an eye on Ma. You want me to leave her alone with dad? Especially with the business going under? I have no fucking choice and I’m just trying to make the most out of my situation. I’d appreciate some support.”_

_Bucky watched Steve for a long moment, eyes darting across the blonde to measure every little detail before he groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “Fuck, Steve. You’re more trouble than I can handle.” Bucky took a long sip of his beer. “Count me in.”_

_“Count you in? After everything you just said, you want to join me?” Frowning, Steve leaned forward and placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “This isn’t like when we got those waiter jobs at the country club. This is the fucking mob, we’re talking about.”_

_“And I fully understand that,” Bucky declared, opening Steve’s beer and pressing it into the blonde’s hand. “Where you go, I go. I’m with you until the end of the line, pal. Besides, someone needs to cover your ass when shit hits the fan. And I have a feeling it will.” Steve took a deep breath, opening his mouth to argue, but Bucky simply shook his head. “If I can’t change your mind, you can’t change mine.”_

_Sighing, Steve gave Bucky a long look of mixed emotions. Part of him was furious with Bucky, while the other half wanted to hug him. Finally, Steve held up his beer in a toast. “To… fucking up our lives together.”_

_“I’ll drink to that.”_

Steve blinked and he was back in Bucky’s bedroom, standing in the doorway while the brunet in bed gave him a strange look. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I said,” Bucky began, pushing himself up with a pained wince until he could rest his back against the headboard, “Stop lurking in the doorway like a weirdo.”

“Sorry.” Steve stepped forward, setting the tray down on Bucky’s bedside table so he could eat when he was ready. “Ham and Swiss sandwich, chips, and a bottle of water.”

Bucky grunted his thanks, taking up a slice of the sandwich. There was a knock against the doorframe and Steve glanced over his shoulder, offering Bruce a tired smile as the brunet drifted into the room. “Dr. Banner,” Steve greeted, moving to shake the man’s hand. “I can’t thank you enough for making these house calls.”

Bruce gave the blonde a soft yet awkward smile, the kind the man always gave when he received praise. “Of course. Your business supplies my hospital with the supplies we need to treat a variety of patients with a variety of illnesses. We couldn’t do the work we do without you.”

“I was a sick kid once too,” Steve reminded the doctor, before leaning against the dresser on the wall opposite of Bucky, staring his best friend down. “You think the worst of it is over?”

“It’s definitely nice to see you sitting up,” Bruce started, setting his bag on the foot of Bucky’s bed. “Considering how out of it you were before and after your initial treatment.” Bruce took a seat beside Bucky on the bed, gingerly reaching around the man’s neck to unclasp the sling. “How is it feeling?”

“Hurts like a bitch,” Bucky started around a mouthful, and though he didn’t show his pain, his eyes watched Bruce’s hands as they pulled the sling away and started on the bandages. “But loads better than when I was in that cellar.”

Bruce nodded, carefully cutting away the bandages and peeling them back to expose the angry, red stitches in the upper left corner of Bucky’s chest. Steve watched the exchange intently, stormy blue eyes following Bruce’s every move as the doctor began to clean the wound. They were exchanging words, probably about how Bucky was handling the pain and how he could go about checking the wound himself for infection. All Steve could focus on were those neat little stitches, sealing up the hole that someone had made in his best friend. This man, who had followed Steve into a den of lions at just a teen, who braved warehouse raids, shootouts, arrest, and more just to watch over his friend. Steve owed Bucky his life- or at the very least his sanity- and he hadn’t been able to protect him.

“Jesus, can you stop brooding over there? I can practically feel your guilt from here,” Bucky snipped, and Steve finally met the man’s gaze. “You can’t blame yourself.”

“I didn’t protect you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, adjusting his arm the slightest bit under Bruce’s instruction as the doctor worked. “I don’t need your protection. I shouldn’t have been naïve enough to let someone get the jump on me. And even then, these guys had been planning this whole scheme for a long time. We can’t blame ourselves just because the enemy had a good plan.”

Steve knew he was right, _knew_ that Stane had been planning this kidnapping as the great catalyst of his coup. That still didn’t make Steve feel better. Steve pushed off the dressed and walked to the foot of the bed, arms crossed and jaw set. “I’m still going to do better from now on. Perhaps review our security measures and our check-in routines among the patrols and staff.”

“That’s not a bad idea at all,” Bucky agreed. “I just don’t want you blaming yourself for all of this.”

Steve looked like he had a choice comment for that, but Bucky’s gaze suddenly flicked over Steve’s shoulder to stare at the doorway. After a moment, Steve turned to find Antonia Stark leaning against the doorframe. She was dress in jeans and a white blouse, soft cascading curls tied up in a ponytail. Although her eye makeup was a bit more subdued than usual, she still sported her signature red lip color. She looked worlds better than when he had seen her yesterday, and some small part of Steve felt oddly… satisfied that she wasn’t hurting as bad now. He’d bookmark that feeling to analyze later. “Ms. Stark. Can I help you with something?”

“No,” she said after a moment, eyes flicking between Bucky and the doctor before she pushed off the doorframe and entered the bedroom. “I was on my way to the kitchen and I just… I guess I just wanted to see how this idiot was doing.”

“Wow, you really care,” Bucky drawled, offering the woman a lazy smile as she approached the bed. “Stark, this is Dr. Bruce Banner, our physician on call. Doc, this is Toni Stark.”

Bruce glanced up, offering that same awkward smile as before and motioning to his hands as they cleaned the wound. “I would shake your hand, Ms. Stark, but…”

Toni offered a small, amused smile. “You’re busy.”

“Yes,” Bruce huffed, smiling politely before turning back to Bucky’s wound. “We’ve… well, we’ve actually met before. The Maria Stark Foundation hosted a fundraiser for a children’s cancer research project I began. It was brief, just a handshake and-“

“You were wearing that godawful suit that was about two sizes too large for you.”

Bruce paused, stunned, before he huffed a small laugh and nodded. “It was a rental.”

Toni smiled a bit wider, something more genuine than the predatory, fake smile Steve had grown accustomed to. “I was a fan of yours, Dr. Banner, before and after the fundraiser. You do amazing work for the hospital, of course, but your private research is very interesting in itself. I particularly enjoyed the paper you published on anti-electron collisions.”

Steve frowned at Toni, confusion drawing his brows together. He had known this woman for three years and not once had she mentioned an interest in science or…whatever they hell they were talking about. Then again, Steve had never asked. He had no doubt in her business capability- she ran the entire business and charitable organizations that cover the tracks of Howard’s illegal profit, and that took serious finesse and ability. But for her to have hobbies? Genuine interests? Steve just never thought about it. Antonia Stark was proving to be less of the spoiled brat he once though she was, and more of an enigma every day.

“Thank you,” Bruce smiled, looking down at the wound rather than Toni but his tone was laced with sincere gratitude. “I never thought anyone really read that.”

“Are you kidding? I actually wanted to talk to you about it at the fundraiser, but you were running off to hide you and that big brain of yours in the corner,” Toni teased gently, gaze flicking towards Bucky’s shoulder. Steve watched her blue eyes travel over the wound, not breaking contact until Bruce was wrapping over his shoulder and upper torso with gauze. “How are you feeling, Barnes?”

“Thank god, we’re speaking English again,” Bucky joked, sitting forward in bed so that Bruce could secure the bandages behind his back. “I’m fine. Really. I don’t need everyone hovering,” Bucky assured, looking up to the doctor. “In fact, Doc, do you think you can leave me a few of those pain meds? I’d like to be ready for patrol tonight.”

Steve made a dissatisfied sound, finally speaking up. “That’s not funny, Buck.”

“I wasn’t aware I was making a joke.”

“You cannot be serious; you’re _recovering_ ,” Steve hissed, motioning towards the bandages. “And I have complete faith in Dr. Banner’s work, but it’s too soon.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, leaning back into his pillows and reaching for the second half of the sandwich. “I don’t need to be babied, Steve. Tensions are high and we need all hands to keep up security. I may be injured but I can still shoot a fucking gun.”

“Absolutely not. Two weeks rest, at the very minimum,” Steve insisted, stepping around Toni to get a better look at his friend. “I mean we just got you back and you want to go throwing yourself to the wolves all over again!”

That comment seemed to catch Bucky’s attention and his dark gaze found Steve’s immediately. “Are you doubting my ability, Rogers? After all the jobs and patrols I’ve run for you, you think I’m some inexperienced criminal who’s gonna let myself get snatched again?”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m not… Fuck, Buck. I’m not doubting your ability, but they got you once-“

“Once was a fluke!”

“-And I don’t want you going back out to face your kidnappers until you’re at your best. Once your wound is healed,” Steve shot back, pointing a finger at his friend. “I have more faith in you than anyone in my life, but you’re not in peak condition at the moment and I can’t let you go back out there and risk you getting taken again.” _I can’t risk losing you._

“I’m the one that fucking taught you how to shoot. I can lead one stupid little patrol,” Bucky snarled, pointing a finger right back at the blonde. “I’m not going to just sit here and take a little vacation while those bastards are out there.”

Bruce cleared his throat, packing up his things and keeping his eyes on his bag as he spoke. “Unfortunately, it would be better if you rested for longer than a day. You could risk pulling your stitches at the very minimum, Bucky. Two weeks, if anything, would be best.”

“The doctor agrees, it’s settled,” Steve added, fists clenching at how Bucky’s expression grew impossibly more sour. “You’ll stay in this house, under Bruce’s care, until you’re fucking healed and cleared by me for work. You will not do anything before that time.”

Toni shifted, drifting around the blonde and nodding once towards the door. “Come on, Banner, I’ll walk you out. I would love to ask you a few questions about your work along the way.”

Bruce eagerly took the offer, the two excusing themselves from what was increasingly become a conversation to be had in private. Steve waited for them to go before he stepped back, carefully rolling down the sleeves of his button down dress shirt and turning for the door himself. He wanted to remove himself from the situation, before Bucky could retaliate and before tensions reached their breaking point. He just wanted his friend to recover safely- and a selfish part of the blonde just wanted to keep his friend out of harm’s way. He had dragged him into this lifestyle, and he would not allow him to get hurt again because of Steve’s inability to protect him. Bucky could be mad all he wanted today, but it was for the best and Steve knew he would have to see that sooner or later. Until that time, perhaps Steve would be better off working and allowing Natasha or Sam to bring Bucky his meals. Just until the brunet relaxed. Despite this retreat, however, Bucky’s words still caught him at the door. “Is that an order, _Captain Rogers_?” Bucky asked, voice deadly low and bitter and the blonde paused.

Because although Bucky was his second in command, Steve didn’t give him orders and Bucky didn’t follow him just because he was the boss. They were friends, equals until the end. Bucky was much more than the others who worked for Steve. He had been there since the beginning and Steve knew he would find him there at the end. Still, Steve looked over his shoulder, jaw clenching as he nodded once. “It is.”

And with that, he left the room.

* * *

It was well after dinner before Bucky dragged himself out of bed, having waited until he was sure everyone had eaten and gone their separate ways for the night before he ventured out of his room. He didn’t want to see anyone. More specifically, he didn’t want to see Steve.

Their spat earlier had left a sour taste in the brunet’s mouth, and he didn’t entirely trust himself not to snap at Steve should he run into him again today. Arguments between the two were an anomaly, but when they did occur, they usually seemed to be caused by one or the other getting injured. And logically, Bucky knew Steve’s intentions for benching him were pure. The blonde had spent the past few days thinking Bucky was dead or very close to it, with no concrete leads or evidence to help him find a location. In reality, it was only by chance that Bucky had been rescued at all and reunited with his best friend. Bucky understood why Steve was edgy. He had been easily taken down while he was healthy and in his prime, what would happen if Bucky went back out in the field injured and less than 100 percent? 

It didn’t mean Bucky felt any better about being sentenced to the sidelines for the next two weeks. The bastards who had taken him, who had threatened the very stability in the city that provided safety for his friends, were still on the loose. Bucky was itching to take Stane’s forces on and put a bullet between his lackey’s head. Raza had done a number on him and Bucky had every intention of returning the favor. How could he do that if he was confined to Rogers’ estate? 

Bucky descended the stairs slowly, leaving the private rooms of the eastern wing for the center of the house. But food was not Bucky’s objective, and he passed up the kitchen in favor of stepping into the lounge. It had been a long day, arguing with Steve and spending the hours afterwards silently fuming, and the only thing Bucky wanted was a stiff drink. The lounge was one of the focal points of the estate, where Steve would entertain close business partners during the day and share drinks with his coworkers and friends during the night. A large rug spanned the hardwood floor, from the bookshelves on one wall to the fireplace on the other side. Two couches faced each other in the center, separated by a mahogany coffee table. Against the wall across from the entrance was a full bar, with a variety of bottles and a few stools along the counter. There was a reason Steve’s workers frequented this room.

He should have expected not to be alone like he wished.

Seated on one of the stools was Stark, her back to Bucky though the tense line of her shoulders told him she was aware of an intrusion. She was still in her blouse and jeans, though her once neat ponytail had lost a few small strands by her ears. She looked bored, elbow on the bar counter and cheek propped up in her palm, one manicured nail tracing the rim of her glass. Bucky guessed he wasn’t the only one stuck in this house. “Why is it I always find you around either food or booze?”

The tension in Toni’s shoulders relaxed marginally, and Bucky had the feeling she found his intrusion more welcome than anyone else’s. She straightened and turned on the stool, watching Bucky approach the bar with a small smile. “It takes very little to keep me going,” she joked. 

“What are we drinking?” he asked, reaching his good arm over the counter to grab a glass. “Hopefully something strong.”

“Scotch.” Toni lifted the bottle, though she paused before filling his glass. “Should you be drinking on medication?”

Bucky snorted. “I haven’t taken anything since Bruce first patched me up two nights ago. He left me a few meds to help manage the pain, but I haven’t taken them today. I only really wanted them for if I went on patrol tonight, but that obviously isn’t happening.”

“Obviously,” Toni agreed, finally tipping the bottle and filling his glass. “You probably don’t want to hear this right now, but Steve made the right call. You’re still recovering.”

“You’re right,” Bucky agreed, staring at the bottles on the shelves in front of him as he brought the glass to his lips. “I don’t want to hear that right now.”

Toni gave him an amused look, turning back to her own drink and cradling it between her hands. She watched the liquid thoughtfully for a moment, before pressing further. “I can see your frustration. Hell, I get frustrated by Rogers all the damn time. If we went a day without arguing, I would think the world might actually be ending,” she joked softly.

“See, here’s the difference,” Bucky started, a spark of annoyance igniting the tension he had built up all day. “Steve and I fight because we have a difference of opinion. You two fight because you refuse to understand one another. It’s just fueled by pettiness, like two children.”

Toni paused like she wasn’t expecting his snapped words, and her jaw clenched for a moment and she looked like she wanted a fight herself. But her own annoyance melted away from her expression and she finally shrugged, conceding his point. Perhaps the stress of the past few days had taken her will to argue. At least, to argue over small things. It was a while before she spoke again. “Perhaps you’re right. But you should have seen him while you were gone, ready to tear this city apart for you,” she whispered. “When I first met Steve, he was all sweet and hopeful. He seemed a little too soft for this business, really. Now he's all-"

"Business?" Bucky asked, adjusting the strap of his sling before turning to face the brunet. "You're wondering why he changed?" A nod from Toni. "His mother died, that's what changed."

“When?”

“Two years ago. Steve came into the business when he was seventeen, working under his father to learn the trade. When he was twenty-one, his dick of a father died and Steve was left to take over. It was rough at first but we were all trying and things were scraping by. Then, by the time he’s twenty-three, Steve met your father and business really took off,” Bucky started, knocking back another sip. 

“My twenty-first birthday party.”

Bucky nodded. “Spent the year so wrapped up in coordinating the business that we never really noticed Sarah getting sicker until it was bad. Say what you want about Steve’s dad, the man was an abusive bastard. But Sarah Rogers? That woman was the kindest sole you’d ever meet. She never wanted this life for Steve, but damn if she didn’t support and care for him every step of the way. Even running the business by himself, Steve was always that same stupid kid I knew back in high school. Hoping to help the world and turn the streets of Brooklyn around. Then his ma passed and… he was never the same. Losing his dad was nothing, but loosing Sarah? Destroyed him for a long time. It was all I could do to put the pieces back together for him, show him that he still had family.”

Toni digested the story for a moment, before she hummed and finished off her drink. “He thought he lost _you_ this week.”

Bucky could see the connection she was trying to make for him and he huffed. “I know. I _know_ I scared him. I know the situation was shitty and could have turned way worse real quick,” Bucky muttered. “And I know the guilt is just killing him but I… It’s stupid, but I feel guilty myself for letting myself get taken, for being Steve’s weakness.”

“Christ, you two are a mess,” Toni huffed, shaking her head as she refilled her glass. “Neither of you have any reason to feel guilty. The situation really was shitty, but there was nothing any of us could have done to avoid being in it. Our enemies had this plan in mind for a long time, and things were being put into motion long before we could see them. The plan was to jump you when you least expected it, and the plan was to drive Steve mad looking for you. Neither of you should feel guilty for being forced to play a part in some scheme designed against you.”

“Easier said than done,” Bucky scoffed. “I know it would avoid a lot of grief if I just followed Steve’s orders and stayed here. He’d feel less guilty and I’d be able to heal. I just can’t… I can’t stop thinking about the fact that those bastards are out there. The men who had every intention of using me and my death to tear this city apart still walk the fucking streets-“

“Do you think I don’t know what that feels like?” Toni cut him off, turning to catch Bucky’s eyes with her own, a bright fire burning in those blue irises. “Obadiah and Tiberius were my family. I’ve known Stane since I was a child and I had every intention of marrying Ty, and yet they were only using me. They made themselves apart of my life only to increase their power and I let them. And they’re still out on the streets, free and feeling _nothing_ about what they put me through.”

Bucky was quiet, studying her face before he lowered his voice and leaned closer. “So how do you sit here in this damn house so calmly? When every part of you wants revenge?”

“Because I know nothing is going to come from me running out into the thick of it, guns blazing with no plan,” Toni hissed, tone taking on a conspiring note. “We’re talking about two men who have spent years executing their plans. Do you think they would let us retaliate so easy, or at the very least not have a backup plan to deal with us?”

She was right, he realized. Even if he went on patrol tonight, there was no chance he’d gain any ground in this war by himself in one night. If they were going to win, they would have to play this smart and playing smart requires time. “I guess you’re right. Just because I’m stuck here doesn’t mean I’m not able to help.”

Toni raised her glass, knocking it against his in toast. “We may be confined, Barnes, but we’re not helpless. There are big plans to make, and an enemy whose operations we have to predict.” Toni finished her drink again, placing the glass down on the counter with a resounding ‘clink’ before she stood from the stool. She placed a hand on Bucky’s good shoulder, leaning in to press her lips to his ear. “Don’t think for a moment that I’m not spending every waking moment planning on how I’m going to make them _burn_. But I am going to make sure I’m at my best when I do it, and not give them a chance to get me first.”

With that, she pulled away, disappearing out of the lounge and leaving Bucky alone with his drink. Fuck, was she right. Steve had every right to worry about him, to want him to recover before sending him out in the field. But that didn’t mean Bucky had to sit licking his wounds. He didn’t have to be in the field to help Steve organize their business and prepare. They had a war coming, after all.

* * *

Toni left the lounge, feeling more exhausted than when she had started drinking. Watching Rogers and Barnes argue earlier really had been strange to see, but she understood both of their sides. Steve didn’t want to be responsible for loosing anyone in his business and Bucky wanted revenge on the men who had tortured him. They needed to find a balance, however, and it seemed Bucky was starting to understand that. 

Toni was tired, but her feet moved on autopilot away from the eastern wing and towards the business side of the mansion. She climbed the stairs and drifted down the hallway, pausing outside the door to Steve’s office for only a moment before pushing it open. She found the blonde at his desk, a drink of his own cradled in one hand while the other held a paper under his lamp for light. He glanced up when Toni entered, and she found he was more shocked than irritated by her presence. “Ms. Stark. Can I help you?”

Honestly, Toni didn’t really know why she was here. Perhaps she was moved by Bucky’s story of his mother. Perhaps she wanted to make an attempt at understanding him. Perhaps she was little drunk and feeling ballsy. They would find out. “I was just talking to Bucky,” she started, hesitating in the doorway before she approached and took a seat in the chair before his desk. 

“I’m sure he had wonderful things to say about me,” Steve huffed, taking a sip of his whiskey before looking her over. She could see he was still confused by her presence, uneasy even. After a moment, he spoke again, as if trying to test what a normal conversation with her would be like. “I’m just trying to look out for him.”

“I have no doubt that you are,” Toni agreed, eyes locked on her nails as they traced the seam of her leather armrest. “You thought he died. There’s still a possibility he could die before this thing is over with Obadiah.”

Steve frowned, not pleased with her final statement and he eagerly took a long sip of his drink. “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“I’m sure,” Toni gave him a tired, polite smile. “But you have to realize that you can’t keep him locked up in this house forever. He’s frustrated, but I think he sees now that recovering is not synonymous with being useless. But once he’s healed completely, you can’t keep him from the field.”

Steve’s expression turned sour and he pushed himself away from his desk, standing and turning his back to her so that he could look out his window. “I wasn’t going to keep him locked up forever.” 

“You want to, though. Some part of you doesn’t want to see him hurt,” Toni argued. “It’s why you feel guilty about what happened. You didn’t protect him to the full extent that you could, like you’re trying to do now?”

He turned his head to look at her in the corner of his eye, jaw clenched, and Toni knew she had him. “He’s family. If I can’t protect him, of all people, how can I protect the rest of my crew?”

“You’re in a dangerous business, Rogers. There’s bound to be collateral. Sometimes, people are just going to outsmart us and we can do nothing but deal with the repercussions,” Toni explained, leaning forward in her seat and resting her elbows on the armrests. “You will never be able to protect everyone from everything, but you can improve your responses. Keep your team tight and have an emergency plan in place. It’s all you can really do to prepare for these situations.”

“I couldn’t even save him myself. I couldn’t even put myself between him and death. I can’t lose him again.”

“You will, if you keep him caged longer than necessary. I’ll tell you what I told Bucky: you not at fault for being forced to feel a certain way in a game that was designed against you. Obadiah had this planned for a long time. He wanted to see you angry and out of control and unable to save Bucky, and you shouldn’t feel guilty for playing into his plan a little bit. That was the very point of his plan. All you can do now is prepare for the future; build up your defenses to prevent this from happening again and coming up with a hell of a lot better response if it does. You’ll need Bucky’s help to do that, and it’ll definitely prevent him from going stir crazy while he’s actually in real recovery.”

Steve mulled over her words and when she was sure he wasn’t going to respond, she pushed herself up from her seat and turned for the door. She said her peace and she mediated this argument as much as she was willing to do. Now it was in their hands, not that she had much faith in either man; they were both stubborn and hardheaded. No wonder they were such close friends. She was just one step out of the door when Steve’s voice stopped her. “Ms. Stark?”

Toni paused, turning back to find him face her now, gripping at the back of his chair. He seemed to be contemplating something, struggling to form the words. She was about to dismiss it, to turn and continue on her way when he finally forced his words out. “I never thanked you, for saving my best friend. You didn’t have to do but you did and I…” Steve looked down, taking up his whiskey glass to avoid meeting her eyes. “It means the world to me to have him safe, so… thank you.”

She had been so eager for his gratitude, when she and Bucky had first returned. She saved Barnes without any expectation of gratitude, but it still would have been a bonus to hear a genuine “thank you” from the mouth of Steve Rogers. And yet, now that she had it, Toni didn’t know how to feel. She had spent three years hating this man with a passion and now… now they were being civil and Toni didn’t entirely trust it. In her defense, they had started out on what Toni had thought to be civil terms at her twenty-first birthday, only to find out his intentions were to manipulate her for his own gain. Three years of hating each other and now he was thanking her? It was an awkward end to an awkward conversation, and Toni felt at a loss for words herself for the first time in a long time. 

Finally, she just gave Steve a small nod, stepping back and disappearing down the hallway before the blonde could catch her off guard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: that flashback at the beginning was the very first thing I ever wrote while developing this story. I had no plans of using it, but I figured it really kinda fit for this chapter, so why not?
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!


End file.
